Switch
by superlc529
Summary: Lois and Clark are engaged and an engagement gift from Zatanna sends them on a different sort of time-travel adventure… CLOIS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, do you really think we'd have to endure all those years of all that you-know-what? ;) :P

Summary: Lois and Clark are engaged and an engagement gift from Zatanna sends them on a different sort of time-travel adventure…

Tagline: _A trip down memory lane was never like this…_

Pairing: Clois… I think that goes without saying. ;)

A/N: All right, it's finally August 18, 2010 and as promised, I'm going to start posting the highly anticipated, _Switch_. It has been split up into a prologue, 9 chapters, and an epilogue. As of right now, I'm not sure on the updating schedule, but as soon as I figure one out, I will let all of you know.

The amazing poster was made by Jovi (RPK_Jovi) and the spectacular trailer was made by Becca (rebecavaldez). Make sure you give them lots of love for their hard work. 8-) (Both of these can be seen in my profile page).

I think most of you know about this next announcement, but for those of you who don't know, I'll just reiterate – I'm also a pretty big fan of ABC's _Castle_ and have started writing a fanfiction for it. It's going to be called _Habeas Corpses_. It's nowhere near done, but once it is I'll start posting it here. :)

Okay, enough with my rambling… it's time for the story. Without further adieu, I give you –_Switch_.

**Switch**

**Prologue**

"Come on, Lois! We're gonna be late!," Clark called up the stairs.

"How can we be late when you can get us there in two seconds?," Lois appeared at the top of the stairs. Clark stopped and stared, his eyes traveled up her long sky-blue dress. It accentuated all her curves perfectly. Her hair was down and curled on top of her shoulders. She saw Clark was staring and smiled, "I can take it by the look on your face that I look okay?"

"As usual, Lois… you're perfect," Clark took her hand as she reached him, "How about me?"

Lois looked him over. He looked gorgeous in his tux, "Eh, you could use one improvement. Something's missing."

"Yeah?," Clark asked, looking down at himself. He thought he looked okay, "What's missing?"

"My lips," Lois smiled.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?," Clark grinned and pulled her closer. Their lips brushed against each other as Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. Things started heating up. Clark reluctantly pulled away, "Lois, we _really_ are going to be late. I'm not running us there."

"I think they'll understand why we're late," Lois kept her arms snaked around Clark's neck and tilted her head to the side.

"True, but everybody put so much work into this party, Lois," Clark said, "It's not often that all of us can get together all at one time."

Lois let her arms fall from around Clark's neck to his chest, "Yeah, you're right. And how tacky would it be for us to be late for our own engagement party?"

"Exactly," Clark smiled and enclosed her hand in his. Her diamond ring sparkled in the light, "Just think… in one more month you'll be Mrs. Clark Kent."

"And you'll be Mr. Lois Lane," Lois returned the smile, "Now let's go. I can't wait to see the presents they got us." She yanked his arm and pulled him to the truck. Clark gallantly opened the door for Lois. She rolled her eyes and hopped in as he came around the other side and in a few moments they were on their way.

"What made the league decide to have the party at _The Talon_?," Lois asked as she pulled the satin blue wrap higher on her shoulders.

"They thought it would be a nice change of pace from _Watchtower_," Clark replied, "Plus, it'll give you an endless supply of coffee."

"Good choice," Lois said, "It's too bad your mom couldn't come out for the party."

"Yeah, but she's coming in next week to help us prepare for the wedding," Clark said, "I can't wait to see her again. I wish I had more time to visit her in DC."

"You can make more time, Smallville," Lois told him, "You're not the only one patrolling the streets, you know. Take a night off and let J'onn, Ollie, or even Kara cover for you while you visit Mom."

"I'll do that," Clark nodded.

"But… after the honeymoon, right?," Lois turned to him.

"Of course," Clark reassured her with a smile. He parked the truck and took his key out of the ignition, "We're here."

"Smallville," Lois put her hand on his leg, "Before we go in, I should tell you…"

"What, Lois?," Clark furrowed his brows, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Lois shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, but I thought I should warn you about another guest at our party."

"Did you get Mom to come after all?," Clark looked hopeful.

"I didn't get Mom to come, Clark," Lois said, "But _Lana_ is here."

"Lana?," Clark was confused, "But the kryptonite…?"

"Is completely out of her system," Lois answered his question before he could get it out, "She's back to her normal self, sans any superpowers or meteor rock. Oliver was able to help with his resources at _Queen Industries_."

"When did all this happen? And when'd you even see her to invite her?" Clark asked.

"A few days after we got engaged, you were off somewhere pulling off a save on a mission with AC," Lois started to explain, "She came by the house looking for you to tell you that the kryptonite was completely gone and she was back to normal."

"Was she surprised to see you answer the door?," Clark wondered.

"No," Lois shook her head, "She wasn't actually. Besides to tell you she was back to her old self, she came by to tell you that she saw our engagement announcement in the _Planet_. She wanted to stop by to give her congratulations and that she was genuinely happy for us."

"I'm glad to hear it," Clark said, "Now come on, we're already a few minutes late."

"In a second," Lois stopped him from getting out of the truck once again, "She told me one other thing that confused me a bit."

"What's that?," Clark raised his eyebrows.

"She said, 'I told him that the best ones always started that way'," Lois quoted Lana, "What did she mean by that?"

Clark smiled at the memory, "Just an old conversation Lana and I had after I first met you."

"You two were talking about me?," Lois asked.

"Maybe," Clark smirked. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Now come on. Let's go inside before they decide to take all of our presents back."

"That's not happening," Lois whipped open the door. Clark laughed and walked with his fiancée inside arm-in-arm.

"Well, look who decided to show up to their own engagement party," Perry greeted them.

"Sorry we're late, Chief, we got caught up in something," Clark apologized.

"Each other?," Perry gave him a look and patted Clark on the back, "Understandable… the presents will come out shortly. Congratulations, you two. You guys should go mix and mingle."

"Thanks, Perry," Lois thanked him, "Come on, Smallville. Let's get some cake before Bart eats it all."

"I resent that, gorgeous," Bart popped up behind them.

"You didn't eat all the cake did you, Bart?," Clark asked.

"No," Bart shook his head, "The big green bean thought ahead and got me my own cake. He figured you guys would be later and wanted to make sure you got something to eat."

"You eat your whole cake already?," Lois asked with an amused expression.

"Naturally," Bart smirked, "Go have some of yours. I had a few slices after I finished mine. It's muy delicioso." Bart walked away with a wink to Lois.

"He's still on that Spanish kick, I see," Lois laughed, "Cute kid."

Lois and Clark turned around when they heard their names, "Clark! Lois! Hey, over here!"

"Lana," Lois greeted her first, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Lana smiled.

"Don't just stand there, come here!," Lois embraced the other brunette in a hug. Lana came out of the hug and looked to Clark. She seemed hesitant and unsure what to do. He smiled and gave her a hug, "Good to see you, Lana."

"I'm so happy for you two," Lana was genuine, "It took you guys long enough. I saw it at the very beginning."

"Was that the comment you made to him about me?," Lois asked.

"Yup," Lana nodded.

"So what was the way the best ones start out?," Lois folded her arms.

"The way you two did," Lana simply said, "Could you two stay right here? I'll be right back. I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"Sure, we'll be glad to meet him," Lois nodded and watched the brunette head off in the opposite direction. She turned to Clark, "That wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad," Clark said, "I just wish that the other person who knew we would be together could be here."

"Me too," Lois looked down, thinking about Jimmy. Clark grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile, then kissed her forehead.

"Clark, Lois, this is my boyfriend," Lana came back, presenting the man by her side.

"Pete?," Clark broke out in a huge grin and hugged his long lost friend, patting him on the back with great force.

"Easy, man, we're not all made of steel," Pete patted Clark on the back with a smile.

"You and Pete?," Clark looked between the two of them, "That's wonderful."

"Yeah, Lana and I caught up a little while ago in Wichita," Pete explained. He turned to look at Lois, "And this must be your lovely bride-to-be… Lois Lane."

"That'd be me," Lois smiled, "Wonderful to finally meet Smallville's best friend from high school."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lois," Pete smiled and held out his hand. Lois waved it off and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Everybody!," Oliver was standing on the counter, gently tapping his fork on his wine glass to get everyone's attention. He spoke into the microphone, "Could I have your attention for just a moment? I think it'd be appropriate to have some speeches before we hand out the presents."

"You're just stalling, Ollie," Lois yelled up at him.

"Only because Dinah's not back from getting our present yet," Oliver replied, "Who'd like to be the first to give a speech about this lovely couple?"

"I would!," Lana raised her hand and made her way over to the counter. Victor and AC helped her up to join Oliver on the counter. He handed Lana the microphone and jumped off the counter, "Clark? Lois? Could you come a little closer, please?"

Everybody made way for the couple to reach the counter. Clark had his arm around Lois' shoulder and she had hers around his waist. They both looked up at Lana as she started, "As many of you know, Clark and I used to be a couple. We were happy in our own way, but we were always trying to make it work. When I look at Lois and Clark, I see Clark happier than I've ever seen him before – and with them, everything just clicks. They complete each other, they balance each other out. They're soul mates and I couldn't be happier for them if I tried. Congratulations, you two… I wish you a long and happy marriage. Yours will be one we all will aspire to… To Lois and Clark!"

"To Lois and Clark!," everyone raised their glasses with smiles on their faces and took a sip. Clark helped her down, "Thank you, Lana."

"I meant what I said, Clark," Lana looked to Clark and then Lois, "I mean it. I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"That goes the same for us," Lois told her. Clark gave her a small smile and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lana started to get teary-eyed and gave Clark a small smile in return. She embraced Lois in another hug, "Thank you, Lois."

"That was beautiful, Lana," Oliver took the microphone back, "Anybody else want to give it a go?"

Before anybody could volunteer, Dinah walked in with a wrapped present. Lois immediately noticed, "We can press pause on the speeches. Dinah's back! It's present time."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Oliver stepped down. Clark and Lois sat at the couch by the staircase where all the presents were being kept. He sat down first and Lois leaned into him. It was a perfect fit.

"Our present first," Dinah smiled, "Since apparently it was the one you were waiting for."

"Thank you," Lois took the present from Dinah and set it on the small table in front of her. She looked to Clark, "Help me open it."

Clark leaned forward and did just that. The wrapping paper was off the box in two seconds flat sans any super-speed. Lois took the cover off the box and looked inside. She furrowed her brows as she took it out, "What is it?"

"They're communicators," Oliver started to explain, "Special communicators."

"For Lois and I?," Clark was a little confused.

"Yeah, but these are more specialized," Dinah cut in the explanation, "They've been engraved to have yours and Lois' initials on the side. It's for when Clark is away. You guys can talk to each other. He'll always be able to hear your voice. You'll never be apart."

"Aww, thank you, Dinah," Lois put them back in the box.

"What about me?," Oliver didn't want to be left out.

"Thanks to you too, Ollie," Clark thanked him and then joked, "You gave her another excuse to be able to talk my ear off."

Lois nudged Clark in the side which just elicited a small laugh from her future husband, "It was very sweet of you two, thank you."

"I'm next," Zatanna's voice came from behind the rest of the crowd. They made way for her. She handed the small black box to Lois, "Thanks, Zee."

"Lois," Zatanna stopped her from opening it, "It's special, don't open it until before you walk down the aisle."

"Why? Nothing is gonna jump out of it or anything, will it?," Clark was a little apprehensive.

"Not at all. It's magic," Zatanna explained, "I want all of Lois' wishes to come true on her wedding day."

"Is it like that heart's desire thing you did to Chloe and Clark two years ago?," Lois raised an accusatory eyebrow, holding up the small box.

"No, nothing like that," Zatanna shook her head, "It'll just give you what you want for your future. It's very specific though and there's a time-lock on it. You're the only one who can work it. The magic will only work up until the point before you walk down the aisle to become Clark's wife."

"Thank you, Zatanna," Clark took the box from Lois and placed it next to their other one, "It's very thoughtful."

Zatanna smiled an acceptance. Bart came up with his present, but Lois' concentration was on the little black box. She needed to know what was inside.

**TBC**

That's the prologue… and I think we all know that Lois is going to open that box. ;) Please review/comment and tell me what you think. I really do love reading them all and I need some inspiration to write some more Clois. I still have my _Castle_ story, but naturally, I want to write more Clois too. ;)

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! ;D

Clois Forever! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Nope, sorry, keep looking... :P

A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! Within a few hours of posting the prologue, it got tons of hits and such wonderful reviews. I guess you guys truly were waiting for me to post, huh? ;) :P Chapter 1 is below and it is approximately 6 pages or so in MS Word. I know the prologue started out kinda slow, but I promise that the story will definitely pick up the pace – starting now.

Enjoy Chapter 1 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_"I'm next," Zatanna's voice came from behind the rest of the crowd. They made way for her. She handed the small black box to Lois, "Thanks, Zee."_

_"Lois," Zatanna stopped her from opening it, "It's special, don't open it until before you walk down the aisle."_

_"Why? Nothing is gonna jump out of it or anything, will it?," Clark was a little apprehensive._

_"Not at all. It's magic," Zatanna explained, "I want all of Lois' wishes to come true on her wedding day."_

_"Is it like that heart's desire thing you did to Chloe and Clark two years ago?," Lois raised an accusatory eyebrow, holding up the small box._

_"No, nothing like that," Zatanna shook her head, "It'll just give you what you want for your future. It's very specific though and there's a time-lock on it. You're the only one who can work it. The magic will only work up until the point before you walk down the aisle to become Clark's wife."_

_"Thank you, Zatanna," Clark took the box from Lois and placed it next to their other one, "It's very thoughtful."_

_Zatanna smiled an acceptance. Bart came up with his present, but Lois' concentration was on the little black box. She needed to know what was inside._

* * *

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 1**

"That was a nice engagement party, wasn't it, Lois?," Clark commented as they entered the farmhouse. He put all the presents down on the kitchen table, "There, that's good enough for right now."

"Everybody's presents were really sweet and surprisingly, they'll all be useful," Lois agreed.

"Why don't we get ready for bed?," Clark brought her closer and started kissing her neck.

"Best idea, I've heard all night," Lois lifted her chin so he could get better access. He stopped and sighed. Lois immediately knew what it was, "Someone in trouble?"

"Mm-hmm," Clark nodded into her shoulder blade.

"Could anyone else take care of it?," Lois looked desperate.

"Un-uh," Clark shook his head in her shoulder blade. He raised his head, "I'll hurry back." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and super-sped out the door.

"I guess sharing you with the world will take some getting used to," Lois sighed. She turned her head and Zatanna's gift caught her eye. She looked around to make sure Clark wasn't back yet, "Oh, what could it hurt to open it a little early?"

She picked up the box slowly and carefully opened the top of the box, "It's beautiful."

Inside the box was a watch. She turned the face upside down and saw on the back of it, there was an engraving: _I wish you eternal happiness for your life with Clark._

– Zee.

"How sweet of her," Lois put the watch on her wrist and admired it as she put the lid back on the little black box. A small breeze on the back of her neck indicated Clark's return, "I'm back, Lo."

"Everything taken care of?," Lois asked.

"Just a small bank heist, but I took care of it," Clark nodded.

"Bank heist?," Lois' eyes lit up, "Which bank? Was anybody hurt? What'd you do with the robbers? Could it be Pulitzer worthy?"

"Slow down there, Lois," Clark put her arms down, "The robbery wasn't even in this country."

"Oh," Lois looked disappointed.

"How about we get ready for bed now?," Clark asked, snaking his arms around Lois' waist in a husky voice.

"You read my mind," Lois smiled up at him. In two seconds flat, he super-sped them up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her, resting on his elbows. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his. It wasn't long before dress and tux were on the floor.

They were wrapped up in each other, Lois was lying on his chest, and their legs were crossed within each other. They were in sheer happiness. She began drawing lazy circles on Clark's chest and sighed.

"Something the matter, Lois?," Clark shifted his position so he could look at her, but they were still in each other's arms.

"Nothing really," Lois shook her head.

"Come on, Lo," Clark prodded, "I know something's troubling you. You're not engaging me with your verbal marathon of pillow-talk like usual."

"I don't know if you're going to be lying here long enough for me to say anything," Lois said barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean by that, Lois?," Clark furrowed his brows.

"I know that I have to share you with the world…," Lois started.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here," Clark looked concerned.

"No, there's no 'but'," Lois said, "It's just sometimes I wish that we could be together in a time where you don't have to go rush off and save the day. All you'd have to worry about is being with me."

"I want that too, Lois," Clark stroked her bare shoulder with his thumb, "But it's part of who I am."

"I'm not asking you to change, Smallville," Lois wanted to make sure that was abundantly clear, "I love you just the way you are and I would never make you give up a part of yourself. That's not what I want. I guess… I just…"

"Lois," Clark lifted her chin and looked into her hazel eyes as she looked up into his, "You know, I always come back. You'll never get left behind."

"I know that, Clark and that's what gets me through everything," Lois hugged him and snuggled him closer as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, "But it doesn't stop me from wishing."

Clark sighed and petted her hair, "I know."

"I love you, Smallville," Lois mumbled into his chest. She was on the brink of sleep. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Lo."

They drifted off to sleep and they both failed to notice Lois' watch start to glow a deep-purple. The glow ran across Lois' arm and encased Lois and Clark. The hands of the watch started racing backwards and as soon as it started, it stopped and the glowing ceased.

* * *

**_2003_**

Clark slowly started to awake and moved his arm to pull Lois closer. He snapped his eyes open when he didn't feel Lois by his side, "Lois?"

He sat straight up, "Lois? Where'd you go?"

"When'd I get into my pajamas?," he looked down at himself in confusion. He looked to see if she left him a note on her pillow, but no such luck. He got out of bed and called out Lois' name again, "Lois? Come on, where'd you go?"

Clark bounded down the stairs and stopped in his tracks, "Mom?"

"Morning, sweetheart," Martha greeted him.

"Mom, you're early," Clark embraced her in a hug.

She came out of the hug, "Early? Early for what?"

Now Clark was confused. Before he could say anything, another presence entered the kitchen, "Hey, Mrs. Kent, Clark."

"Chloe?," Clark was surprised to see her, "What are you doing here? Did you get a haircut?"

"Your mom invited me for breakfast and no I didn't," Chloe answered him and looked at his state of dress, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Clark shook his head. He'd figure out everything out later, "Have you guys seen Lois?"

"Lois?," Martha didn't recognize the name, "Who's that?"

"Mom, you're funny, but I'm not joking around," Clark wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Do you know where she went? Did you see her come down?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know who you're talking about," Martha apologized.

"Are you talking about my cousin?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Clark played along, "Have you seen her? She must've upped and left… probably a lead on a story or something, but she didn't leave me a note."

"Clark? What are you talking about? You've never even met my cousin and I don't even know how you know about her," Chloe said, "I've never mentioned her to you before."

"Okay, stop joking around," Clark wasn't in the mood, "I'll just call her cell."

Martha and Chloe shared a look and just shrugged at each other. They had no idea why Clark was acting the way he was, "Clark? Are you feeling okay?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Clark said with the phone to his ear.

_"I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed," the operator buzzed in Clark's ear._

"What the hell is going on here?," Clark slammed the receiver in frustration.

"Clark! Language," Martha scolded.

"I'm gonna head to the _Planet_ and see if Lois is there," Clark started for the door.

"In your pajamas?," Martha asked and then Chloe continued, "Why would my cousin be at the _Daily Planet_?"

Clark just looked at his mother and Chloe like they were losing their minds. He didn't have time for it. He started out the door, but backed up instead as Jonathan Kent came inside.

* * *

Lois started to wake up and turned around to wrap her arms around her fiancée, but she jerked awake when she didn't feel him by her side. She sat straight up and was even more confused when she saw she wasn't even in their bedroom, "What the hell? Clark?"

"Where the hell am I?," she crawled out of her bed and exited the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her dad walk by and when she saw the initials "FR" on the concrete wall, she knew exactly where she was, "How did I get to Fort Ryan? I've gotta find Smallville."

* * *

"Morning, son," Jonathan smiled at Clark. Clark continued to back up, he had no idea what to make of his situation, "Dad?"

"Yeah?," Jonathan answered, thinking Clark was addressing him. He turned to see Clark looked scared, "Are you okay, son?"

"Clark's been acting weird ever since he came down the stairs," Martha told him, "He said I was early for something."

Before Clark could say anything, the phone rang. Clark was still too shocked to do anything, so Jonathan answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"Mr. Kent?," Lois was on the other line. She knew something was up now, "Is Clark there?"_

"May I ask who's calling?," Jonathan asked. He looked to Clark, "Do you know a Lois?"

"Lois?," Clark immediately perked up and took the phone from his dad, "Lois? Where are you?"

_"I'm at Fort Ryan. What the hell happened? Was that really your dad that answered the phone?," Lois asked._

"Yeah it was and I don't have any idea what's going on," Clark answered.

"Clark? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late for school, so I'm just going to head out and see you there," Chloe got up.

"School?," Clark was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"That place we go during the day where we learn, we get assignments, we write for _The Torch_," Chloe started naming stuff off.

_"Smallville, put me on speakerphone," Lois ordered him so he did, "Chloe? Is that you?"_

"Lois? Is that really you?," Chloe went up to the phone.

_"No, it's the Easter Bunny," Lois retorted._

"Yup, that's her," Chloe laughed, "How'd you get the Kents' number?"

_"Smallville? You wanna take that one?," Lois asked._

"Gee, thanks, Lois," Clark replied, "Do you want to come home? We need to figure out what's going on."

_"I'd love to, but the General would get a little suspicious," Lois answered._

"I could always speed you out here," Clark suggested.

"Speed?," Chloe asked intrigued.

"Chloe, why don't you go to class. Something tells me Clark might be a little late to school today," Martha ushered Chloe out the door.

"Clark? Could you hang up, son?," Jonathan turned to Clark as soon as Chloe left reluctantly.

"Why?," Clark kept Lois on the line.

_"I think he's wondering why you just mentioned your super-speed to someone other than them," Lois answered for the elder Kent._

"Exactly," Jonathan said, "Who are you?"

_"Maybe it **would** be better if I was there in person. I'll just tell the General that I'm going to visit Chloe," Lois tried._

"Will he buy that?," Clark asked.

_"You know the General, Smallville… plus I have a way with words," Lois replied, "Do you know where Fort Ryan is?"_

"Is it that same bunker from when I had to fight that Zoner?," Clark asked.

_"That'd be it," Lois replied._

"Then I'll meet you there in a little bit and bring you back here," Clark said.

_"All right, give me about five minutes, Smallville. Meet me in the General's office," Lois said, "See you in a few."_

"See you," Clark hung up.

"Okay, Clark, would you care to explain what's going on here?," Jonathan folded his arms, "How does this girl know about your speed?"

"I," Clark started, "I don't even know what's going on here. And she knows about me because it would be a little weird if my fiancée didn't know about me."

"Fiancée?," Martha was taken aback and Jonathan cut in, "How could you be getting married? You're only sixteen years old!"

"Sixteen?," Clark started to see what was going on, "I'm not sixteen, I'm twenty-four… or at least I was yesterday."

"But you still look sixteen," Martha said. Clark furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the toaster to see his reflection, "Whoa, talk about a blast from the past."

**TBC**

Yup, you're reading right. They've switched with their younger selves from 2003. And you're also correct in your calculation – that's Season 3. Lois and Clark haven't met yet. :P I thought it'd be a _lot_ more fun that way. ) Oh, and just so everybody doesn't get confused – for future reference, "Clark and Lois" are L&C from 2011 in the past and "Kent and Lane" are L&C from 2003 in the future. 8-)

That's gotta be weird, right? Seeing your reflection and you look younger? :P Originally, I was going to stop the prologue when Jonathan walked in, but then thought it'd be better to end it where I did and change up where Chapter 1 would end instead. ;) :)

I hope it's not _too_ bad of a cliffie and that you guys will keep coming back for more! Please reply. I really love them all and they bring such a big smile to my face when I read them. It lets me know that people are actually enjoying my work. *hugs*

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but I'll help you look – find Al & Miles and then have them introduce me to Tom Welling and Erica Durance. That'd be wonderful. ;) :P

A/N: Okey-dokey, so here's the deal. I'm gonna be moving back into the dorms soon (Monday) and so I'm gonna be a little busy getting all my stuff together for that. I'm still not sure when in the week my "update day" will be, but I'm leaning towards it being Tuesdays (no guarantee of that though). Chapter 2 is pretty short and I apologize for it, but the content is very enjoyable. (At least I hope you guys will find it enjoyable?) Chapter 2 is about 3 or so pages.

Enjoy Chapter 2 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_"Okay, Clark, would you care to explain what's going on here?," Jonathan folded his arms, "How does this girl know about your speed?"_

_"I," Clark started, "I don't even know what's going on here. And she knows about me because it would be a little weird if my fiancée didn't know about me."_

_"Fiancée?," Martha was taken aback and Jonathan cut in, "How could you be getting married? You're only sixteen years old!"_

_"Sixteen?," Clark started to see what was going on, "I'm not sixteen, I'm twenty-four… or at least I was yesterday."_

_"But you still look sixteen," Martha said. Clark furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the toaster to see his reflection, "Whoa, talk about a blast from the past."_

**

* * *

**

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 2**

"So, are you from the future or something?," Jonathan asked.

"Maybe my mind is, but my body isn't, I don't know," Clark shrugged, "Let me get dressed and then I'll grab Lois and bring her back here."

Clark super-sped upstairs and in a second, was back in the kitchen, "It's been awhile since I've worn this outfit… I'll be back in a bit."

"What do you think is going on?," Martha turned to Jonathan after Clark super-sped out the door.

"I have no idea. I don't understand how he can be from the future. Although, it would explain his weird behavior," Jonathan said, "It's a little much… even for _this_ town."

* * *

"Lois?," Clark slowly opened the door to the General's office.

"Clark," Lois ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so glad to see you… you look different."

"Apparently I'm sixteen and you look younger too," Clark came out of the hug, "You've got blonde highlights again."

"So I noticed," Lois fingered her hair, "Come on. Let's go home before my dad sees you."

"What'd you tell him?," Clark asked as Lois jumped in his arms.

"That I would catch a ride to go visit Chloe to help her with one of her school projects," Lois said, "Chop chop, Smallville… we gotta figure out what's going on here."

Clark super-sped out of the military base and re-entered the kitchen with Lois in his arms. He let her down and she stopped when she saw Jonathan, "Wow."

Jonathan stood up and stuck out his hand to Lois for an introduction, "I'm Jonathan Kent and this is my wife Martha."

"I know," Lois managed and introduced herself, "I'm Lois Lane."

"Clark tells us that you're his fiancée?," Martha asked. She couldn't quite believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, at least eventually," Lois replied, "I think we've somehow ended up in the past."

"Or at least in our past selves," Clark said.

"Do you know how it happened?," Jonathan asked. Lois and Clark shook their heads. Then Jonathan brought up a good question, "If you two are in your past selves' bodies, then where are the Clark and Lois of this time?"

"The only thing that would make sense would be that they switched places," Martha guessed.

Lois looked to Clark, "If that's the case… our younger selves are in for a huge surprise." Clark sighed in agreement.

* * *

**_2011_**

Kent slowly started to wake up. He moved his arm and widened his eyes as soon as he felt a body under it. He looked down at some brunette snuggling into his chest. It didn't take him long to realize that they were both naked. Trying not to panic, he raised his arm and tried to get out of the bed before the woman woke up.

Lane could feel something moving underneath her. Her pillow felt different. She opened her eyes to see a chest. She sat straight up, grabbing the entire covers to cover herself, but left the man completely exposed, "Who the hell are you? Get outta my room!"

"This is my room!," Kent yelled and Lane stopped and looked around. She had no idea how she got there. She threw a pillow at the man.

"What the hell is going on here?," Lane looked a little scared.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember anything happening last night that could have possibly led to this," Kent replied and covered his embarrassment with the pillow.

"Well you should be ashamed of yourself. You're a grown man and you've taken advantage of a teenage girl. My father won't be too happy about this," Lane remarked, "You'll be put under military surveillance."

"Grown man? I'm only a teenager! I'm sixteen!," Kent yelled.

"No, you're the grown-up! I'm almost seventeen!," Lane yelled back.

"You don't look seventeen, you look like you're in your twenties," Kent observed.

"What?," Lane looked at him like he was crazy. Dragging the covers with her, she went over to the bedroom mirror. Kent looked away at her bare backside, she sure was beautiful. Lane couldn't believe her eyes, "What happened to my hair? It's dark again. And I look older."

Kent came up behind her in the mirror, "Me too."

"How did I get in here?," Lane asked, turning to Kent. He just shrugged, "I just hope my parents don't freak out."

"What'd you say your name was?," Lane looked up at him.

"Clark Kent," Clark introduced himself and readjusted the pillow as he stuck one of his hands out for Lane to shake.

"As in my cousin Chloe's friend Clark Kent?," Lane raised an eyebrow as she shook his hand.

"Chloe's your cousin?," Kent mirrored her action.

"Well this is just great! She's gonna kill me!," Lane started pacing. Kent interrupted her mumbling, "Uh, who are you?"

Lois paused and told him, "Lois. Lois Lane."

"I think maybe we should get dressed before we continue any conversations," Kent suggested. Lane looked down at herself and then up at Kent, "Good idea."

Lane made her way into the bathroom and Kent flopped on the bed with a huge sigh and said to himself, "I have no idea how I'm gonna explain _this one_ to my parents."

He sat up and super-sped around the room until he was dressed in his trademark jeans, blue t-shirt and red jacket. He smoothed out the sleeves in his jacket, "I wonder why this was pushed so far back in my closet."

Shortly after, Lane came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Kent furrowed his brows, "Where'd you find those clothes?"

"They were in the bathroom already like it was laid out for me to wear the next day," Lane shrugged, "Which I have to say is a little weird."

"I'll go downstairs first to see if the coast is clear for you to sneak out," Kent said.

"Don't you want to figure out how we ended up in that position to begin with?," Lane asked, stopping him by putting her hand on his chest.

"Later," Kent said, "I don't want to get a lecture from my parents right now. You can come by my high school after class. I'm already late."

Kent went down the stairs with Lane rolling her eyes behind his back. He called out, "Mom? Dad?"

"They're not here?," Lane appeared behind Kent, making him jump, "_Don't_ do that!"

"Do what?," Lane asked innocently.

"Sneak up behind me like that," Kent answered. He wasn't used to anybody like her.

"Whatever," Lane rolled her eyes, "So where are your parents? I thought I had to sneak out."

"I don't know," Kent was growing a little concerned, "Usually Mom is already just about done making breakfast before I head off to school and Dad is pretty much done with the morning chores by now."

Kent looked out the window. His dad was nowhere to be seen, "I don't understand."

"Uh, Clark?," Lane tapped him on the shoulder, "I think I may have figured out why everything has been so weird this morning."

"Yeah?," Kent turned around. Instead of answering, Lane pointed to the calendar hanging next to the stove, "It's 2011. We're in the future."

* * *

**TBC**

So… how fun was the scene where Lane and Kent woke up in each other's arms and they didn't even know each other? ) See, it wasn't a long update, but at least it was fun, right?

*looks hopeful*

I had the most fun writing that scene and went over it multiple times to make sure it was realistic. I hope I accomplished that. I had to watch some Season 3 episodes to get Kent in-character for his time. 8-)

Tell me what you guys think! It inspires me to keep going. I'm still writing my _Castle_ story (it's on page 24 now!), but I've got another idea brewing for Clois and those reviews inspire me – need I say more? ) :P I'm sure Chapter 3 will be up before you know it. I hope you all are enjoying this story. :D

And I hope that it's clear that "Lane and Kent" are 2003 Clois in 2011 and "Lois and Clark" are 2011 Clois in 2003. :P

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… keep looking. :P

A/N: All right, guys. I'm all moved into the dorms. I just have to wait for my roommate to get here. :) After thinking about it a little, I don't think I'm gonna have a designated update day… it'd be a little hectic with my classes schedule and my friends dragging me away from the computer to hang out in the "real world."

So, I think I'll just try to update every couple of days or so… sound good? Okay. :D I'm happy to report that Chapter 3 is longer than Chapter 2 which I hope you all will like… Thanks for all the wonderful comments! I love them all and _please_ keep them coming! Now, back to the happenings of 2003. :P

Enjoy Chapter 3 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_Kent went down the stairs with Lane rolling her eyes behind his back. He called out, "Mom? Dad?"_

_"They're not here?," Lane appeared behind Kent, making him jump, "**Don't** do that!"_

_"Do what?," Lane asked innocently._

_"Sneak up behind me like that," Kent answered. He wasn't used to anybody like her._

_"Whatever," Lane rolled her eyes, "So where are your parents? I thought I had to sneak out."_

_"I don't know," Kent was growing a little concerned, "Usually Mom is already just about done making breakfast before I head off to school and Dad is pretty much done with the morning chores by now."_

_Kent looked out the window. His dad was nowhere to be seen, "I don't understand."_

_"Uh, Clark?," Lane tapped him on the shoulder, "I think I may have figured out why everything has been so weird this morning."_

_"Yeah?," Kent turned around. Instead of answering, Lane pointed to the calendar hanging next to the stove, "It's 2011. We're in the future."_

**

* * *

**

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 3**

**_2003_**

"What do you mean they're in for a surprise?," Martha asked.

"Let's just say it'll be the most interesting wake-up call either one of us has ever received," Lois said.

"What year are we in anyway? 2003?," Clark asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded, "You're in your sophomore year at _Smallville High_."

"Ooo, fun for you," Lois remarked, "The Clana years."

"Clana?," Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's what Chloe and I termed yours and Lana's relationship," Lois replied, "I like ours better."

"What's ours?," Clark asked.

"Clois," Lois smiled, "Jimmy came up with it before we became a couple."

"So, let's see if I understand everything," Jonathan interrupted them, "You two actually have the minds of yourselves from the future? And supposedly the Clark and Lois of this time's minds are in your bodies in the future?"

"I guess so," Lois shrugged.

"Right, well this is getting really weird and that's saying a lot for this town," Jonathan sighed.

"Do you have any idea how this might have happened?," Martha tried.

"No," Clark shook his head.

"One thing's for sure. I want to be back in my own body before our wedding," Lois said.

"It's still a month away, Lois," Clark told her, "If worse comes to worse, I could just speak with Jor-El… see if he can do something."

"Jor-El? Who's that?," Jonathan asked.

"Way to go, Clark," Lois smirked at him inadvertently revealing some future information.

"My…," Clark hesitated. He didn't know how far back in his sophomore year he was, "He's my biological father."

"He's alive?," Martha furrowed her brows.

"No," Clark shook his head.

"Then how could you speak with him?," Martha was confused.

"It's complicated," Clark sighed, "Uh, at this point in time, have I found out what planet I'm from?"

"You just found out about three weeks ago," Jonathan answered him, "from Dr. Swann."

"You don't remember much about this year do you, Smallville?," Lois wondered.

"I've blocked it out to be truthful," Clark replied. He needed to change the subject, "What do you suppose we do in the meantime while we try to figure out how we ended up like this?"

"I think we should go along with our lives like normal except I'll be here," Lois shrugged, "The General really doesn't care as long as I'm safe and out of trouble… And if I'm gonna have to re-do my senior year anyway, it doesn't matter if I miss a few classes."

"Lois," Clark chided.

"Relax, Clark, I was only kidding," Lois put her hands up in mock-surrender, "If it's around the time I think it is of 2003, I've already finished my school year. I took a couple extra classes and was able to finish the year early."

"Well if you're going to go on like things are normal, you should head to school," Jonathan suggested.

"And do what? I don't remember what I did and I don't want to risk changing anything," Clark said.

"Just go to _The Torch_, things will probably come back to you," Lois suggested, "I'll stay here and see if I can't figure out what happened."

Clark sighed, "All right, I'll see you after school then."

"Okay," Lois nodded. He gave her a quick kiss good-bye before super-speeding out the door. He came back and grabbed his backpack from the counter and super-sped back out again.

"It must be strange for you to see him use his powers in front of someone else," Lois sympathized with the elder Kents.

"A little," Martha said, "We're only used to us and Pete knowing."

"I'm gonna go scout out our room to see if there's anything suspicious," Lois stood up.

"Our?," Jonathan asked and then it hit him, "Right, never mind. Go ahead."

Lois gave him a small smile and after tearing her eyes away from him, she bounded up the steps to Clark's room.

Jonathan looked to Martha, "Something tells me things are going to get pretty crazy around here."

"Let's hope they can switch back soon," Martha said and Jonathan nodded in agreement before going back outside to finish his chores.

* * *

"Look who decided to come to school today," Chloe acknowledged Clark walking inside _The Torch_.

"Uh, yeah," Clark shrugged his backpack off his shoulder onto the table.

"Chloe was telling me you were acting weird this morning, man. Everything okay?," Pete asked.

"Yeah," Clark nodded and then looked to Chloe, "Do you need me to write anything?"

"You're _volunteering_ to write an article?," Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Now I _know_ something's up."

"I just need something to do to get through the end of the school day," Clark said.

"What's wrong, man?," Pete was growing concerned.

"Nothing, Pete," Clark shrugged it off and looked back at Chloe, "So do you have an article for me?"

"Uhh," Chloe started looking around her desk to see if she could find something, "I could use a filler piece on something if you're up for it."

"Any particular topic?," Clark sat down in front of her computer.

"How about…," Chloe started thinking and then lit up, "Oh, I know. How about you write about what the future will bring. Or maybe not since you had to write that essay thing for Principal Reynolds."

"Actually, Chloe, that's a perfect topic," Clark said, "I can definitely write about the future."

"Okay, seriously, Clark," Chloe found his behavior really unusual, "What's going on with you? This morning you were shocked to see your mom in the kitchen and you start ranting about my cousin whom of which you've _never even met_. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Clark sighed. Maybe having Chloe and Pete in on this would be beneficial. The faster they figured out what happened, the faster they'd get back into their own bodies and prepare for their wedding, "I'll tell you, but what I say can't leave this room… well, except for my parents."

"Way to ruin a dramatic moment," Pete said as he closed the door, "Shoot."

"I don't know how to say this," Clark tried to find the right words. He paused for a minute and thought just coming out with it would be the best idea, "I'm from the future."

"Okay," Chloe laughed, "Right… no really, what's going on?"

"I really am from the future, Chloe," Clark stood up, "At least, my mind is. Somehow, I'm back in my sixteen-year-old self's body. How else would you explain me asking about your cousin when you've never even mentioned her to me before?"

"Good point," Chloe blinked.

"So, how did you wind up like this?," Pete asked.

"I don't know," Clark shook his head, "Lois and I are trying to figure it out."

"So you really know my cousin?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "She's at the farm right now seeing what she can find out over there."

"Really? Can I come over later to see her? I haven't seen her in ages," Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Clark walked around the table over to the Wall-of-Weird, "I don't really want to risk changing anything."

"But you sorta just did," Pete said, "You're here, you've told us this… you've changed things just by being here."

"That's not what I meant, Pete," Clark turned back around, "I don't want to risk changing anything more. I just thought by you guys knowing you could help figure out any possibilities on what's happened and _maybe_ how to get us back."

"Right," Chloe sighed in resignation, "Well, my first guess would be that maybe it had something to do with the meteor rocks."

"We weren't near any meteor rocks," Clark shook his head, scratching that off the list of potential reasons.

"Any strange weather anomalies in your time that could have corresponded with this time?," Pete tried.

"It was a clear night last night," Clark shook his head once again.

"This really is a bit of a stretch even for this town," Chloe said. She opened her mouth to say something else when Lana opened the door with a knock, "Hey guys, can I interrupt for a sec?"

"Sure, Lana, come on in," Chloe beckoned her in.

"I was just wondering if it'd be okay if I came by the farm later to ride Donatello," Lana looked to Clark.

"Why would you be asking me permission to ride your horse?," Clark was a little confused.

"Because he's staying in your stables," Lana smiled.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I remember that," Clark said to himself, "Sure, just go on in to the stable whenever you want and take him out."

"You don't want to help me?," Lana asked, placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"You can handle it, can't you?," Clark said, "I'm really busy with something right now, Lana… a family matter."

"Is everything okay?," Lana walked right up to him, putting her hand on his arm. He took a step back. Chloe and Pete noticed. Clark shrugged, "Everything's fine, Lana. Just a little family dilemma we're trying to figure out."

"Okay," Lana said, "Thanks then. I guess I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Yeah," Chloe waved goodbye as Lana walked out and Pete gave a small wave. Chloe looked to Clark, "What was that?"

"What was what?," Clark didn't see anything wrong.

"You just completely shrugged Lana off! I think you could've made that horse-back riding thing into a date," Pete said.

"What for?," Clark said.

"Wow, clearly things change in the future," Pete observed. Chloe smiled. Could that mean she'd have a chance?

"So, do you guys have any other theories on what could have possibly happened to cause me and Lois to switch places with our past selves?," Clark changed the subject.

"None," Chloe shrugged and then added sarcastically, "Unless it was magic."

"Magic?," Clark thought and then widened his eyes, remembering Zatanna's engagement gift.

* * *

**TBC**

Looks like Clarkie figured out that Lois opened her gift a little early. ) I hope Chloe, Pete, and Lana were in-character for their season/year. It's really hard to write Chloe back then for me, especially after all she's done now…

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D

PS: I was able to fix the notification thing for reviews and such... so now I get e-mails when I get a review! So, I won't miss any... so, please review! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… nope… I just own this idea. ;) 8-)

A/N: Wow! Chapter 3 got quite a response… I'm glad! All of your replies let me know that there are people out there actually reading my story and enjoying it. :) So far, classes have been okay and I hope they won't take too much outta me. I'm taking: Physics, Biochemistry, History, and an Organic Chemistry Lab – so that's a lot. Smallville, Castle, Grey's Anatomy, and Desperate Housewives are definitely gonna be saving me from going insane. ;)

Anyway… you probably don't really care much about that. You just want to get to the next chapter and see what's happening with Lane and Kent back in 2011. Well, I'm not gonna stop you. :P Please read on… Chapter 4 is about six and a half pages on Word, so it's a good amount. 8-)

Enjoy Chapter 4 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_"Is everything okay?," Lana walked right up to him, putting her hand on his arm. He took a step back. Chloe and Pete noticed. Clark shrugged, "Everything's fine, Lana. Just a little family dilemma we're trying to figure out."_

_"Okay," Lana said, "Thanks then. I guess I'll catch up with you guys later?"_

_"Yeah," Chloe waved goodbye as Lana walked out and Pete gave a small wave. Chloe looked to Clark, "What was that?"_

_"What was what?," Clark didn't see anything wrong._

_"You just completely shrugged Lana off! I think you could've made that horse-back riding thing into a date," Pete said._

_"What for?," Clark said._

_"Wow, clearly things change in the future," Pete observed. Chloe smiled. Could that mean she'd have a chance?_

_"So, do you guys have any other theories on what could have possibly happened to cause me and Lois to switch places with our past selves?," Clark changed the subject._

_"None," Chloe shrugged and then added sarcastically, "Unless it was magic."_

_"Magic?," Clark thought and then widened his eyes, remembering Zatanna's engagement gift._

**

* * *

**

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 4**

**_2011_**

"The future?," Kent took the calendar down, "This has got to be some sort of dream."

"Well if it is, I'm having it with you," Lane snatched the calendar from him, "Looks authentic to me."

"This is impossible," Kent shook his head as he put the calendar back up.

"Apparently not," Lane stated, "Chloe always told me this town was weird. I just never thought that time travel was possible."

"Neither did I," Kent said, "We've got to figure out what happened. I gotta find my parents."

"Well here's a newsflash, Clarkie," Lane stopped him from leaving the kitchen, "If we're in the future, that means we're both older. You're probably not living with your parents anymore."

"I hadn't thought about that," Kent realized, "So what should we do?"

"You're probably still in contact with Chloe. Maybe she'll know something," Lane suggested and picked up one of their cell phones, "Let's see who's on the contact list."

Kent took the phone from her and started scrolling through names, "I don't even recognize the first couple of names."

"They're probably people you haven't met yet," Lane theorized, "Just see if Chloe is on there and dial her."

"That's what I was going to do," Kent said as he highlighted Chloe's name on his phone.

"Well it took you long enough," Lane folded her arms. Kent rolled his eyes. This girl was insufferable. He put the phone to his ear, "It's ringing."

"Good," Lane said and grabbed the phone, pressing a button on the side, "Put it on speakerphone."

"What are you-?," Kent tried to pull the phone away from her, but she had already managed to put it on speaker.

_"Hey, Clark," Chloe answered the phone._

"Chloe?," Kent was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

_"What's up, Clark?," Chloe asked, "And whatever it is, can it wait like two more minutes?"_

"Why would I have to wait two minutes?," Kent asked.

_"Because in two minutes Ollie and I will be pulling up at your farm. In fact, I can already see it," Chloe said, sitting up, "See you in a few."_

"She hung up," Kent stated the obvious.

"Wow, thanks. I never would've figured out what that dial tone meant if you hadn't told me," Lane remarked.

Kent rolled his eyes and then it hit him, "Who's Ollie?"

"Maybe it's her future boyfriend or something or one of your mutual friends," Lane shrugged. She paused a minute, "Do you think she'll believe us? That we're not in the right time?"

"I think so," Kent nodded, "She does love the weird and unexplained."

"Chloe's hair is longer from the last time I saw her," Lane was looking out the window. Oliver and Chloe just pulled up, "Of course, the last time I saw her, she was in seventh grade before she moved to Podunk."

"This town is not Podunk," Kent rolled his eyes at her, a feature he'd been doing a lot this morning.

"Whatever," Lane stepped away from the window as Oliver and Chloe got out of the car.

"I wonder why Clark called you," Oliver said.

"I don't know," Chloe shrugged, "I guess it's a good thing we were driving by to give them info on some league stuff."

"I still don't understand why you want to bother Clark with it. We can handle it," Oliver shook his head, "Their complete focus should be on getting ready for their wedding."

"We all agreed that league missions were fair game until Mrs. Kent came back from Washington," Chloe slapped him with a folder. They reached the door and walked inside.

"Hey guys," Oliver greeted them.

"Hey, uh, Ollie," Kent said, figuring that this must be Oliver since he arrived with Chloe.

"Before we get to whatever you wanted to say, can I show you some league stuff?," Chloe motioned to the folder.

"League stuff?," Kent furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told her we shouldn't even bother you with anything since you two are getting ready for your wedding in a month," Oliver said with his arms folded.

"_Our_ wedding?," Lane poked herself in the chest.

Chloe closed the folder, growing concerned, "Are you two okay?"

"Not really," Kent shook his head.

"What's the matter?," Oliver asked, taking a step forward.

"For starters, yesterday was 2003 and yesterday I never even met him," Lane jerked her thumb in Kent's direction.

Chloe and Oliver looked to each other worried and then back at Lane and Kent. Oliver licked his lips, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"We're in the future," Kent said, "Either that or this is the strangest dream I've ever had."

"Are you sure this just isn't some crazy case of amnesia?," Chloe tried, "I mean, we all know how you've been with amnesia. Right, Lois?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Lane said.

"How did you know my name if you've never met me before?," Oliver folded his arms.

"Chloe said on the phone that she was arriving with Ollie. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that that's you," Lane retorted.

"You two look the same though," Chloe tilted her head.

"Maybe our minds are just from the past," Kent shrugged.

"Then where are the minds of our Lois and Clark?," Oliver asked.

"We must've switched somehow," Lane shrugged and looked to Chloe, "I guess all those stories you told me about all the weird stuff happening in this town were true after all, huh?"

"What do you guys think caused this?," Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Nothing out of the ordinary happened last night," Kent shrugged and looked to Lane at his side, "How about you? Anything weird?"

"Other than this morning? No," Lane shook her head.

"Why don't we go to _Watchtower_ to see what we can find out," Chloe suggested.

"What's _Watchtower_?," Kent tilted his head to the side.

* * *

**_2003_**

"Magic, that's it," Clark said to himself, but Chloe and Pete still heard him.

"You think _magic_ is responsible for this?," Chloe asked incredulously, "I hate to break this to you, Clark, but even after all the weirdness we've seen, I have to say that I don't believe in magic."

"There is such a thing as magic," Clark said, "It's real, believe me."

"Okay, so if magic is the culprit, what are you going to do to get back to normal?," Chloe started, "You gonna mutter a few 'hocus pocus' spells and bam, you're switched again?"

"No," Clark glared at her, "But I have to get back to the farm as soon as I can."

"What about the rest of the school day?," Chloe put her hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving the room.

"I think I'll be okay," Clark started for the door again, but Pete stopped him, "Not if you don't want to change anything."

"What?," Clark turned around.

"You don't want to change anything in this time, right?," Pete asked, "Well, how do you know you missed today? Knowing you, you were probably in class today… by leaving, you'd be changing something."

"He makes a good point," Chloe agreed.

"Yeah, he does," Clark sighed, "This school day better be the fastest one in history. I need to get back home."

"You could call Lois to tell her you think magic did this," Pete suggested.

"Good idea," Clark got out his cell phone and dialed home.

* * *

"Anything unusual up in his room?," Jonathan asked when he saw Lois come back down the stairs.

"Not that I could see," Lois said, "Of course, I don't know what his room was like in this year, but nothing popped out at me."

"Do you have any idea of what could have possibly caused this to happen?," Martha asked once again, "Could it have been meteor rock?"

"No, it wasn't kryptonite," Lois shook her head and started biting her thumbnail, "I can't think of anything."

"I'm sure you two will figure it out," Jonathan assured her. Martha nodded in agreement and then winced for a second, putting her hand on her stomach.

"You okay, Mom?," Lois was concerned.

Martha looked up at the name. She wasn't used to that name coming out of anyone else's mouth but Clark's, "I'm fine. I just think this little one may have kicked."

"You're pregnant?," Lois' eyebrows disappeared into her bangs.

"Yes," Martha started growing worried, "Why… uh, you didn't know? Does something happen?"

Before Lois could answer, the phone rang and she ran to answer it in spite of the fact she didn't really belong there, "Hello?"

_"Lois? It's me, Clark," Clark replied._

"Everything okay, Smallville?," Lois asked.

_"I think I may have figured out what happened," Clark said._

"Yeah? I'll put you on speakerphone so your parents can hear too," Lois said and held a button down, "Okay, go ahead, Clark."

_"I think it was magic," Clark started._

"Magic?," Jonathan sounded as skeptical as Chloe.

"Why do you think it was magic?," Lois asked.

_"Lois… did you by any chance open Zatanna's gift?," Clark already knew the answer and Jonathan and Martha caught the drift when they saw Lois' expression._

"Maybe," Lois bit her lip.

_"Lo-is," Clark chided, "I already know you opened it. What was it? I know it was some sort of wish."_

"It was a watch," Lois answered, "It was engraved to me. It was so beautiful so I put it on right before you came back from your save."

_"Is it still on your wrist?," Clark asked, a hint of hope in his voice._

Lois looked at her empty wrist, "Unfortunately, it's not on _my_ wrist. It'd still be on my wrist in the future though."

_"Perfect," Clark sighed, "This should be fun."_

"Nothing we can't figure out. We've been through crazier situations than this," Lois said.

_"Name one," Clark wasn't buying it._

"Okay, so we've been through a lot of crazy situations, but not as crazy as this one. Don't worry though, I'm sure everything will be fine. We have our wedding to get to," Lois tried to make him feel better.

_"Right," Clark said, "I'll come straight home as soon as the bell rings. I have to stay to make sure I don't change anything."_

"Or give away future information more than we already have," Lois added.

_"Exactly," Clark nodded._

"Hey, Smallville," Lois started before he could hang up. She looked to Martha. She knew she was going to regret this question, but she had to ask. The look of uncertainty and worry on Martha's face was too much – she had to ask.

_"Yeah?," Clark signaled her to continue._

"How come you never told me your mom was ever pregnant?," Lois asked. Clark was completely silent on the other end. She gave him a moment, "Clark?"

_"That's a touchy subject, Lois," Clark replied. The crack in his voice was evident, "I'll tell you in private later."_

"Will there be anything that goes wrong or something?," Martha needed to know, "I think it'd be better if I prepared myself."

_"I'm sorry, Mom," he was truly sorry, "but I can't tell you."_

"We understand, Clark," Jonathan put a hand on Martha's shoulder, giving her reassurance. They knew that they shouldn't know too much about the future and prodding him wasn't right either. Whatever happened was going to happen and there was nothing they could do about it.

"We'll see you after school, Smallville," Lois said.

_"Right," Clark said, "I love you... see you later."_

They both hung up. Lois looked to Martha, "I didn't mean to be shocked, I just… I-I didn't know."

"It's okay, Lois," Martha gave her a small smile, "This pregnancy was a gift and I'll accept anything that happens."

"At least you know what caused the switch now," Jonathan thought it wise to change the subject.

"Yeah," Lois nodded, "The only problem is, the key to getting back is in the future."

* * *

**TBC**

So, it was a little touchy to go into Martha's pregnancy, but I always wanted to know how Lois would react to finding out about it. Since they never did it on the show, I thought it'd be okay for me to tackle it. I hope I handled it okay. :\

Now, Lois and Clark know that it was the watch – but the watch is in the future. Looks like it's up to Lane and Kent to switch them back… but how will they be able to do it? You'll have to keep reading to find out. ;) :P

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… if I did, some of my stories would've been episodes. :P

A/N: Right off the bat, I just wanted to make it clear that the conversation about Martha being pregnant won't lead to Clark having a sibling in the future or anything. I just wanted to touch on that subject to see Lois' reaction about Martha having a pregnancy. There will be some more of it in this chapter. And I realize that it was a little insensitive of Lois to ask in front of Martha, but you all know Lois – she tends to put her foot in her mouth a lot. ) Martha didn't take any offense, I can assure you… you'll see that in this chapter.

Though, I hope I didn't disappoint anybody with there being no Clark sibling in the future… there _will_ be changes from their switch, but it's not a sibling. ) Sorry to any of you who thought that what was going to happen…

Wow! You guys really liked Lane & Kent's interaction. There will be more of that to come. I'll continue to alternate in between 2003 and 2011. 8-) I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Chapter 5 is below… it's only about 7 pages in MS Word. That's pretty good, right?

Enjoy Chapter 5 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_They both hung up. Lois looked to Martha, "I didn't mean to be shocked, I just… I-I didn't know."_

_"It's okay, Lois," Martha gave her a small smile, "This pregnancy was a gift and I'll accept anything that happens."_

_"At least you know what caused the switch now," Jonathan thought it wise to change the subject._

_"Yeah," Lois nodded, "The only problem is, the key to getting back is in the future."_

* * *

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 5**

**_2011_**

"This is _Watchtower_?," Kent looked around, "Wow, this place is incredible."

"Eh, it's a place to work," Chloe shrugged it off and started typing on the computer, "I'm just gonna see if I can find any strange weather anomalies that could have caused this."

"I don't think it was anything with the weather, Chloe," Oliver shot down that idea, "It was a clear night last night."

"Maybe it wasn't back where they're from," Chloe kept typing.

"No, he's right, Chlo," Lane said, "It was clear last night."

She stopped typing, "Okay, well then… I've got nothing since I don't think kryptonite was involved."

"Kryptonite?," Lane was confused, "What's that?"

"Uh, it's just a nickname for the meteor rock that came down in the meteor shower," Oliver thought quickly on his feet, glaring at Chloe, "Right, Clark?"

"Yeah," Kent nodded. He silently thanked Oliver for covering for him and furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently more people knew about him in the future – weird.

"Oh," Lane bought it, "That's weird… but I don't think any of that is the reason behind this switch."

"Well I can't think of anything else," Chloe let her arm fall to her side with a slap. Whoa, what a case of déjà vu.

"Wow, way to give up quickly," Lane couldn't believe it, "How about you, Blondie? You got any ideas?"

"Not really," the nickname didn't even faze him. He shook his head, and looked down and noticed, "Lois? Where'd you get that watch?"

Lane lifted up her wrist, "This? How would I know? I don't really wear watches. I just figured my future self does… why? Do you think this watch is the culprit?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"We've seen crazier things," Oliver replied.

"Take it off, maybe we'll convert back," Kent tried.

"Oh yeah, cause that's how this whole thing works," Lane rolled her eyes. Kent gave her a look. She let out a dramatic sigh, closed her eyes tightly, and took the watch off. She opened one eye slowly and noticed everything was still the same. She opened both her eyes, "See? Told you nothing would happen."

"It was worth a shot," Kent stuck his hands in his pockets, dejectedly. Lane put the watch back on.

"Wait a second, Lois," Oliver grabbed her wrist, "Take the watch off again, maybe something might be inside it or engraved on it that could give us a clue."

"You're really gonna stick with this crazy theory that this watch is what caused this insane switch?," Lane shook her head while she took the watch off once again. She held it up and dropped it in Oliver's hand, "Suit yourself."

"I was right," Oliver smiled and looked up at everyone, "It's engraved."

"What's it say?," Kent asked. Oliver didn't say anything. They knew way too much about the future already.

"Well?," Lane prodded him.

"It doesn't matter what the engraving says," Oliver replied, "The only thing that matters is I know who we need to see to figure out how to get you guys switched back to your own time."

"Who?," Lane and Kent asked in unison.

"Zatanna," Oliver said.

"Zatanna?," Chloe grabbed the watch from Oliver, "Was this her engagement gift?"

"Must've been," Oliver shrugged, "I'm guessing Lois opened it early and made a wish."

"That really doesn't surprise me," Chloe commented and looked to Lane.

"What? It wasn't me," Lane shook her head, "Well, technically it _was_… you know what I mean."

"So we're in this situation because of a wish?," Kent couldn't quite believe it.

"Yeah, we have to find Zatanna to see what she says to see if we can fix it," Oliver said, "I remember her saying something about a time lock being on the gift."

"Well, it better not have passed yet," Lane's eyes widened, "I'm not getting married to a guy I just met."

"And I'm not getting married to an annoying girl," Kent muttered.

"I heard that," Lane whipped her head around at Kent.

Chloe and Oliver watched amused at the sight. It had been awhile since they saw them banter where they weren't flirting. Oliver broke up the banter-fest, "Why don't we find Zatanna now, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lane said, "The sooner I get switched back to normal the better."

"I?," Kent couldn't believe this girl's audacity.

"We," Lane muttered as a small correction. Chloe and Oliver ushered them out as they held in their laughter.

* * *

**_2003_**

"Do you think our Clark and your past self will be able to figure out what's happened?," Martha asked, concerned that their situation wouldn't get straightened out.

"I'm sure they will," Lois nodded, "We've always made a great team. Plus, we've got a lot of friends who can help."

"So, we don't have to worry about this arrangement being permanent?," Jonathan asked.

"No," Lois shook her head, "I'm pretty sure as soon as they woke up they knew something was up and they're doing everything they can to figure out what."

Jonathan and Martha nodded as an uncomfortable silence brewed. Over the years, Lois never gained immunity for her being uncomfortable with uncomfortable silences so she broke it, "I really am sorry for bringing up the baby thing. Clark never told me. Plus, I have this disorder – 'foot-in-mouth disease'… I really am sorry."

"There's no need for an apology, Lois," Martha assured her, "Like I said before… it was a miracle to begin with and we can take anything that happens. We already have a great son that we love very much."

Lois smiled and then Jonathan continued, "And it seems to me… that we'll be gaining a daughter-in-law that we'll love very much."

Tears started welling up in Lois' eyes – she was extremely touched. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and enveloped Jonathan in the world's biggest bear hug and he returned the favor, "I can tell you're good for our son."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Lois came out of the hug, wiping tears from her eyes. She missed being able to hug him.

"Think nothing of it, Lois," Martha came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder, "We can tell these things… Clark has good taste."

Lois laughed, "Thanks."

"Did I miss something?," Clark came through the kitchen door and saw his parents on either side of a crying Lois, "Is everything okay?"

"Smallville," Lois noticed his entrance, "No, nothing's wrong… your parents were just welcoming me into the family."

"Oh," Clark was a little taken aback. He paused for a second and looked to his mom, "Listen, mom… about before with my hesitance to reply about your pregnancy, I…"

"Don't worry about it, honey," Martha cut him off, "I know everything will be okay with you and your father by my side."

Clark gave her a sympathetic smile and looked back to Lois, "Now that we know the cause of our switch… what do we do now?"

"Considering that our ticket to return to normal is in the future," Lois sighed, "All we _can_ do… wait."

* * *

**_2011_**

"So you can just take off to anywhere on the planet whenever you want?," Lane asked. The four of them were in one of Oliver's smaller jets on their way to find Zatanna. Thanks to Chloe keeping tabs on everyone, they knew where she was located.

"Pretty much," Oliver shrugged, "But some people are luckier than I am in that department." He looked to Kent who didn't understand his joke.

"Is there any chance this Zatanna will be able to tell us what the wish was?," Kent wondered.

"She's not that good," Chloe shook her head, "But I might be able to tell you."

"_You_'d be able to tell us?," Lane raised an eyebrow, "How? I hope you weren't in the room with us."

Chloe looked at Lois like she lost her mind at even suggesting that, "No."

"Then how would you be able to tell them?," Oliver was even confused.

"I, uh," Chloe was hesitant.

"Chloe, if you can help us… please," Kent pleaded.

"I sorta have your house bugged," Chloe replied.

"You what?," Lane and Kent couldn't believe it. They looked at each other after timing that so well. Apparently, they were better in sync with each other than they thought.

"You still have their house bugged?," Oliver asked, "I thought you got rid of it months ago."

"I got rid of the cameras but not the audio feed," Chloe admitted, "I couldn't help it. I needed to know if they were in trouble."

"Oliver," Lane got his attention, "After we're switched back, please remind me to throttle my cousin."

"Will do," Oliver nodded.

"You have the house bugged? What did you do that for?," Kent still was in shock at what his best friend did.

"The reasoning was last year, but I don't know," Chloe couldn't think of an excuse to validate her actions.

"So with your sanity notwithstanding, you said that you might be able to tell us what the wish was…," Lane was a little hesitant to finish her sentence, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but did you have the bedroom bugged?"

"Like I said, just audio," Chloe nodded, "But I only listen if something sounds stressful."

"Didn't need to know that," Oliver shut his eyes. He couldn't believe Chloe sometimes – well most of the time, "Maybe we can figure out the exact time Lois made her wish without listening in on anything too private."

"Agreed," Lane and Kent said in unison once again. They knew how they woke up and it didn't take a genius to figure out what occurred last night between their future selves. They'd rather avoid hearing the throes of passion of their future selves.

Kent looked over at the watch still in Oliver's hand when an uncomfortable silence settled over the group, "Oliver?"

"Huh?," Oliver looked up.

"Is the watch working? The hands don't look like they're moving," Kent pointed.

"Good eye, Boy Scout," Oliver smiled. At Kent's confused tilt of the head at the nickname, Oliver just waved it off and got to the point, "I'm guessing that Lois made the wish at this time or maybe a few seconds before."

He handed the watch to Chloe. She looked at the time and opened up her laptop, "Let's see."

The quartet listened intently as Chloe pressed play at the designated time. They were in luck, it was the conversation they had after the events of the evening were finished:

_"Something the matter, Lois?," Clark shifted his position so he could look at her, but they were still in each other's arms._

_"Nothing really," Lois shook her head._

_"Come on, Lo," Clark prodded, "I know something's troubling you. You're not engaging me with your verbal marathon of pillow-talk like usual."_

_"I don't know if you're going to be lying here long enough for me to say anything," Lois said barely above a whisper._

_"What do you mean by that, Lois?," Clark furrowed his brows._

_"I know that I have to share you with the world…," Lois started._

_"I'm sensing a 'but' here," Clark looked concerned._

_"No, there's no 'but'," Lois said, "It's just sometimes I wish that we could be together in a time where you don't have to go rush off and save the day. All you'd have to worry about is being with me."_

_"I want that too, Lois," Clark stroked her bare shoulder with his thumb, "But it's part of who I am."_

_"I'm not asking you to change, Smallville," Lois wanted to make sure that was abundantly clear, "I love you just the way you are and I would never make you give up a part of yourself. That's not what I want. I guess… I just…"_

_"Lois," Clark lifted her chin and looked into her hazel eyes as she looked up into his, "You know, I always come back. You'll never get left behind."_

_"I know that, Clark and that's what gets me through everything," Lois hugged him and snuggled him closer as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, "But it doesn't stop me from wishing."_

_Clark sighed and petted her hair, "I know."_

_"I love you, Smallville," Lois mumbled into his chest. She was on the brink of sleep. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Lo."_

Lane and Kent looked to each other as they listened. Neither one knew what to say. It sounded like they had a beautiful relationship in the future.

Oliver noticed and thought it might be best to get to the matter at hand. He thought he was intruding on their love life enough, "Rewind it a little… I heard her wish in there."

Chloe did just that and pressed play once again:

_"I'm sensing a 'but' here," Clark looked concerned._

_"No, there's no 'but'," Lois said, "It's just sometimes I wish that we could be together in a time where you don't have to go rush off and save the day. All you'd have to worry about is being with me."_

"That's it," Lane said, "Sounds like future me wanted to spend some quality time with her fiancée."

"So Zatanna's watch took it literally and sent the two of them back to a time where Clark wouldn't have to…," Chloe started and then stopped. It was really hard to not give any future information away.

"To?," Lane nodded for her to continue.

"To have to work too much," Chloe finished lamely.

"Maybe you might just have to wish for everything to go back to normal," Oliver hypothesized and handed the watch back to Lane who put it back on her wrist.

"Something tells me it's not going to be that simple," Kent said.

"You always a Debbie-Downer?," Lane asked.

"No, I just like to be realistic," Kent replied, "And after all the crazy situations I've been in, I've learned that _nothing_ is simple."

"We'll find out soon enough," Oliver said, "We're nearing our destination. Let's hope Zatanna will be able to shine some light on the situation."

* * *

**TBC**

Well, at least Lane & Kent know that it was the watch… and they're on their way to see Zatanna. They're one step closer to switching back. ) _Switch_ has received a bigger response than I thought possible. To be honest, I was actually hesitant to even write this idea. There are so many story ideas that I just toss out the window. I'm glad I decided to write _this_ one. ;)

Oh, and the other day when I was walking to class, I was thinking about another Clois story idea… I'm trying to avoid another time travel one, but I might just go with it. I'll have to see. I'll try to think of a non-time travel story too as backup. ;) :P

My Castle story is coming along just fine as well. :) I was on a real roll! It's on page 38 right now and I'm still not done yet. I hope it'll be a long one. :P

Jovi finished the poster for it! If you'd like to see it, you can just go to my profile page. :D

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… you'll just have to keep looking.

A/N: Made it! I wanted to update earlier today, but some real life college stuff came up that I had to take care of. Now I can update and then afterward (tonight and pretty much all of tomorrow), I have to do homework and study. *rolls eyes* :P. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the next one. It's only 5 and half pages on MS Word… I think that's enough for right now. ) Oh, and so you guys know, all that's left of this story is this chapter, chapters 7-9, and the epilogue… just thought you'd want to be reminded. :)

Enjoy Chapter 6 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_"That's it," Lane said, "Sounds like future me wanted to spend some quality time with her fiancée."_

"So Zatanna's watch took it literally and sent the two of them back to a time where Clark wouldn't have to…," Chloe started and then stopped. It was really hard to not give any future information away.

"To?," Lane nodded for her to continue.

"To have to work too much," Chloe finished lamely.

"Maybe you might just have to wish for everything to go back to normal," Oliver hypothesized and handed the watch back to Lane who put it back on her wrist.

"Something tells me it's not going to be that simple," Kent said.

"You always a Debbie-Downer?," Lane asked.

"No, I just like to be realistic," Kent replied, "And after all the crazy situations I've been in, I've learned that **nothing** is simple."

"We'll find out soon enough," Oliver said, "We're nearing our destination. Let's hope Zatanna will be able to shine some light on the situation."  


* * *

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 6**

**_2003_**

"Wait?," Clark asked and sat down next to Lois, "I'm not so sure I can do that. I need to do _something_."

"It sounds like that's all you can do right now," Jonathan said, "You said that this was all a result of magic. Is there a reason you were switched to this specific point in time?"

"None that I can think of," Clark shrugged, "I barely remember Lois' wish to be honest. Do you remember?"

"I don't remember it verbatim, but I do remember that I just wanted to be with you in a time where you didn't have to rush off to save the day," Lois replied.

"That must've been it," Martha said, "A time… the wish must've taken it literally and you two were sent to a time where…"

"I don't have to run off to save the day because I didn't have to," Clark finished his mom's line of thought.

"So if our past selves figure this out, how are they going to know it was Zee?," Lois asked.

"I'm sure Ollie will know. After all, she gave us her present right after his," Clark said, "And he's got a lot of resources. I'm sure they're getting close to switching us back."

"Why don't you two enjoy this down-time?," Jonathan suggested, "It sounds to me like you could really use it. Your mom and I could go out and you two could have the house to yourselves for the evening."

"But, we-we wouldn't want to throw you out," Lois objected, "I mean, technically, I'm not supposed to have even met Smallville yet and…"

"Nonsense, Lois," Martha put her hand up, "It's been a little while since Jonathan and I got to go out on a night on the town without having to worry about Clark at home alone."

"You worried about me home alone?," Clark never knew that before.

"Not in the physical sense, son. We know you can take care of yourself," Jonathan clarified, "but we were just worried the way parents worry about their children. We aren't always able to see what you're doing or know if you get into trouble. You can get into a whole different kind of trouble – so we worry a little more."

"It's a little different situation tonight, don't you think?," Martha smiled.

"What about dinner?," Lois asked.

"I don't think Clark would object over ordering some pizza," Jonathan patted Clark on the back. Clark looked on at Jonathan with a longing smile – he really missed his dad.

"Enjoy your evening, you two," Martha said, "Your father and I will be back late."

"You going to Metropolis?," Lois wondered.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to go out on a date again with the woman I love," Jonathan held Martha's hand.

"I'd suggest some restaurants, but I don't know if they even exist yet," Lois shrugged and everybody laughed.

"Enjoy your evening," Jonathan smiled and let his wife exit the house first.

"'Night, Dad," Clark smiled and Jonathan nodded a reply, closing the door behind them.

"You know, after the lecture we got when we first met about showering… I wasn't expecting this," Lois slipped her arm through Clark's.

"Time's change," Clark kept staring at the door where his dad had just left through.

"I miss him too, Smallville," Lois patted his chest, "Now, I distinctly remember him saying we could order pizza – so let's get some pizza and have a movie night."

"Sounds good to me," Clark looked down at her with a smile. He couldn't remember the last time they were able to relax without having to worry about a deadline or having to run to the other side of the world to save an anonymous stranger.

* * *

**_2011_**

"So is there any particular reason this Zatanna is in Shanghai?," Lane asked as they exited the plane.

"She travels a lot for her act," Oliver answered.

"Magic act?," Kent asked.

"No, she runs a circus," Lane rolled her eyes at the man by her side.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Oliver held back a laugh, "I called ahead and told her we needed to speak to her about an urgent matter. She knows we're coming."

"That's good," Kent said.

"Why? You've never dropped in on anyone unannounced before?," Lane raised an eyebrow, "Have you _ever_ broken a rule?"

"It'd have been rude if we just dropped in without her knowing," Kent defended himself.

"Way to answer my second question," Lane smirked.

"Guys! Enough already, we're wasting time. Come on," Chloe stepped in between them and caught up to Oliver who was leading the way.

"What's her problem?," Lane asked and Kent just shrugged. A few minutes later, the four entered a dimly lit room with candles as the only mode of light.

Before a sarcastic quip could come out of Lane's mouth about the room, they heard a voice come from the other end, "Lois opened her present early, didn't she?"

They walked around a corner to see Zatanna sitting on a stool in her usual top hat, white bow tie, and fishnet stockings outfit, "I knew she couldn't resist."

"Nice outfit," Lane folded her arms.

"Thank you," Zatanna smirked. She knew she was making fun of her, but that was just Lois being Lois, "So, what was your wish?"

"It wasn't my wish," Lane shook her head.

Zatanna stood up. She didn't understand, "Was it Clark? Because I specifically made the wish only work for you."

"It was Lois' wish, it just wasn't _this_ Lois' wish," Oliver tried to explain, "I told you we all were in a bit of a predicament when I called you."

"I'm a little confused," Zatanna still didn't understand.

"We're not the Lois and Clark you know," Kent started, "Uh, I hadn't even met her until this morning and vice versa."

"Last we remember, it was the year 2003," Lane continued for him.

"That's interesting," Zatanna nodded, finally understanding.

"What's interesting? The fact that we made a body switch with our future selves?," Lane remarked, "Yeah, I say that's attention-grabbing."

"I got that, Lois," Zatanna started, "I meant that the wish affected you both."

"Why wouldn't it affect us both?," Lane was confused now.

"I told you, Lois," Zatanna said, "That watch was only supposed to affect you. I guess I underestimated the strength of your love."

"You mean the fact that Lois and Clark are together made them switch together?," Chloe wanted her to clarify.

"I told her to open it before she walked down the aisle to marry Clark for all of her wishes and dreams to come true," Zatanna started, "But I knew by that time… the wish would no longer be needed."

"Why?," Chloe asked.

"Because all of her dreams would be coming true by marrying me," Kent realized. He didn't think it was possible to have a love like the one he was going to have in the future.

"Exactly," Zatanna smiled.

"Wait, do you mean there isn't a way to reverse what happened?," Lane was getting a little worried. She didn't do too well with the emotional stuff. Clearly, she was better with it in the future, but she was only at the mentality of an almost seventeen-year-old and her husband-to-be was only sixteen mentally.

"There is, but you have to want it with all of your heart," Zatanna replied, "You can't just wish it to be so that you can get back to your own time. And sense it affected you both, you _both_ have to want it."

"Is that what happened the first time?," Oliver asked.

"That's how I see it," Zatanna nodded, "Lois made the wish, but Clark wanted that too. He wants what she wants – they're connected."

"So basically we just have to want to switch back?," Lane asked, "But we really want to. Don't we, Clark?"

Kent nodded vigorously.

"You keep saying that," Zatanna replied, "But the watch knows when it's your true heart's desire and when you're truly in sync. I suggest you try to reverse the switch back at the farm."

"Thanks, Zee," Oliver said, "Come on, everybody. Let's get back to my jet to go back to the farm."

"You and Chloe go ahead… I think Clark and I will be a minute," Lane told them. Chloe and Oliver nodded and exited the room leaving them alone with Zatanna.

"Do you have another question about switching back?," Zatanna tilted her head.

"Sorta," Lane started twisting her hands, "I don't know if we can be in sync, I mean we just met."

"To me that sounds like soul mate stuff," Kent agreed, "I think our future selves are better equipped to do this."

"Don't underestimate yourselves," Zatanna said, "I know this is all a lot to take in and you two have just met, but… there's a connection here. I know it and you two know it more than you realize. Your bond has always been there. You just have to harness it and wish to return to normal. Once you do the watch will be out of juice."

"You really think we can?," Kent asked.

Zatanna nodded, "Trust me. Your love is the ultimate kind, the one everyone aspires to and when it's the right time, you'll make the wish and everything will be back to normal."

"Thank you," Kent nodded and grabbed Lane's hand, leading her out of the room. Lane nodded thanks to Zatanna too and then turned to Kent, "Clark? Is this as weird for you as it is for me? I mean we don't even know each other and everyone is telling us we're supposed to be _soul mates_."

"Yeah, it is," Kent admitted, "But I'm starting to see what my future self sees in you. You're a pretty cool girl."

"You're not that bad yourself, Smallville," Lane gave him a half-smile.

"Smallville?," Kent furrowed his brows at the unfamiliar name.

Lane shrugged, "I heard my future self use it. I thought it fit you… it sorta just rolled off my tongue."

"Oh," Kent said, "Okay… um, what do you think we should do at the farm to relax and connect to switch back?"

"Maybe we could watch a movie? Get a sneak peek at the type of films we can look forward to in the future," Lane suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kent nodded.

"Come on you slow pokes!," Oliver yelled from the stairs leading to the jet.

"Coming!," Lane and Kent yelled in unison. They hurried their pace with their hands still joined – neither one of them felt the need to let go.

* * *

**TBC**

The dynamic between Lane and Kent is changing… I wonder what'll happen. :P I hope you guys enjoyed Zee's little explanation and weren't too confused by it. If you have any questions about it, just ask. ) I'll try to explain what I can without giving too much away.

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… I also don't own the movie that is mentioned during this chapter.

A/N: So glad that everybody enjoyed this last chapter. Yes, things around Lane and Kent are changing… ) I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. It's got a bit of a little cliffhanger at the end, just so you know. ) :P Chapter 7 is only about 4 ½ or 5 pages long. It just felt like the best place to stop. :D

The idea to actually use the movie you'll see mentioned was thought of by Becca (rebecavaldez). I was bouncing ideas around talking to Becca and Ava (adoredclois) while writing this part of the story and Becca suggested it. I thought of the fun lines though. ;) :P

Enjoy Chapter 7 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_"You're not that bad yourself, Smallville," Lane gave him a half-smile._

_"Smallville?," Kent furrowed his brows at the unfamiliar name._

_Lane shrugged, "I heard my future self use it. I thought it fit you… it sorta just rolled off my tongue."_

_"Oh," Kent said, "Okay… um, what do you think we should do at the farm to relax and connect to switch back?"_

_"Maybe we could watch a movie? Get a sneak peek at the type of films we can look forward to in the future," Lane suggested._

_"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kent nodded._

_"Come on you slow pokes!," Oliver yelled from the stairs leading to the jet._

_"Coming!," Lane and Kent yelled in unison. They hurried their pace with their hands still joined – neither one of them felt the need to let go._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_2003_**

"Any movies looking good?," Clark asked from his spot on the couch. He had taken his shoes and socks off looking quite comfortable.

"How about this?," Lois picked up a DVD from a lower pile.

"What is it?," Clark sat forward.

"It's called _Cheaper by the Dozen_," Lois said, "I don't think I've seen it before… Steve Martin is in it. He's pretty funny."

"Sure," Clark agreed, "I don't know if I've seen that before. I don't remember."

"Let's put it in then," Lois put the DVD in the player, "I'm sure it's funny."

Lois settled in Clark's arms as the main menu appeared, "This will help pass the time… and for once we can just relax."

"I can't remember the last time we could do this without any distractions," Clark wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't think we ever really have, Smallville," Lois said once Bonnie Hunt's character started narrating, "I think the closest we ever came was some time last year when we were watching _Jaws_ and you kept getting up… which I now know was because you had to fulfill your Blur duties."

"I'm sorry about that, Lois," Clark apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, Smallville," Lois rested her head on Clark's chest, watching the movie.

"But, now I really see why you wished for what you did," Clark said, "I'm constantly leaving you."

"But like you say – you always come back," Lois told him, "Smallville, I don't want you feeling guilty for going out to save the world. I'm proud of you and I know that you will _always_ come back to me."

"I know," Clark looked down, "I just wish I could give you more because you know that I love you with my entire being."

"Yes," Lane nodded, "and the same goes for me. I couldn't ask for more. I've got the world's greatest guy as my husband-to-be – Human or Kryptonian."

"I don't know what I did to have the best human female on Earth to become my wife," Clark teased with his Kent mega-watt smile.

It was contagious, "You know, I ask myself that question."

Clark gave her a quick kiss as she put her head back on Clark's chest and snuggled into him. Clark put his arm back around her as they turned their attention back to the movie. They were already up to the morning scene. Steve Martin's character just went in to check in on their oldest son Charlie Baker. Lois tilted her head when he came on the screen, "Clark? That guy kinda looks like you."

"Really?," Clark mirrored Lois' action, "I don't see it."

* * *

**_2011_**

Lane, Kent, Oliver, and Chloe were all back in the jet and were almost back to Smallville. A comfortable silence fell over the group and Chloe broke it with something that was bothering her, "So what did you guys stay behind for with Zatanna?"

"Just a few extra questions, that's all," Kent replied.

"Do you think you can try and switch back now? Before we land?," Chloe asked.

"I don't think so, Chloe," Lane shook her head, "Zatanna made it pretty clear as to what we have to do."

"Leave them alone, Chloe," Oliver agreed with them, "We'll get our Lois and Clark back soon enough."

"Do you really think you can switch back?," Chloe was worried.

"Chloe," Oliver chided, but he was a little worried too.

"I think we'll be able to," Kent nodded, "Zatanna seemed pretty confident in us. Plus, you know, I think if Lois and I weren't so connected to begin with this switch never would've happened in the first place."

Chloe nodded, feeling a little better, "Right… good luck."

They finally landed in a field not too far away from the Kent Farm. Lane and Kent got up. Lane looked to Chloe and Oliver, "Thanks."

Kent and Lane got off the plane and once they were a good distance away, they could hear it take off again behind them. He looked to Lois, "Let's get back to the farm. The sooner we relax and everything, the sooner we'll get switched back."

They started walking toward the farm. It was already visible in the distance. They were in the cow pastures.

After walking in comfortable silence for a few moments, Lane broke it, "Clark?"

"Yeah," Kent turned to her.

"Back in the plane when you said you think we'll be able to switch back, were you just saying that to comfort them or do you really think we will?," Lane asked. She looked genuinely scared they wouldn't be able to revert back to normal.

Kent was about to answer, but Lane interrupted him, "I mean, I thought I had confidence that we could, but what if we can't?"

"I think we can," Kent nodded, "I may have just met you today, but something tells me that you're a pretty amazing person… and if our future selves are getting married, then I'm guessing that there must be some kind of bond here."

"You really believe in this kind of stuff?," Lane asked, "Destiny?"

"I don't want to," Kent shook his head. They were now closer to the farmhouse, "But I've learned that when it comes to certain things, you can't fight it… what about you? Do you believe in destiny, Lois?"

"Only the kind you make happen," Lane replied, "Plus, I think _this_ kind of destiny happening between you and I… well, it's just fine with me."

"What do you mean?," Kent was a little confused.

"You seem like a great guy too and I think my future self is really lucky. I can't wait to get to know you like she does," Lane said genuinely.

"Me too," Kent smiled as they reached the front porch. He opened the door and gestured for her to lead the way – which she did with a smile as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So," Lane sighed once they entered the kitchen, "How about that movie?"

"Yeah," Kent nodded. Why was he so nervous? It's not like this was a date or anything, "Would you like some popcorn?"

"Butter," Lane nodded as she walked into the living room, "These future movies look pretty interesting.

"Yeah?," Kent yelled back as he put the popcorn in the microwave. He wanted to use his heat vision, but he thought that might raise too many questions.

"Uh-huh," Lane said, "Why don't we just pop in a movie from our time? It might help with the switching."

"Okay," Kent came in with the popcorn, "Any neither one of us has seen before?"

"There's _Cheaper by the Dozen_ with Steve Martin," Lane held it up, "I remember I wanted to see it but never got the chance."

"Sounds good to me," Kent sat on the couch. Lane put the disc in the DVD player and sat on the couch on the other side. She looked at the space between them.

Kent put the bowl of popcorn between them, "Help yourself. I'm not going to eat all of it."

"Thanks," Lane popped a few kernels in her mouth. On either side of the couch, Lane and Kent were nervously drumming their fingers.

"Do you-?," Kent started, whipping his head around and then stopped, nervously.

"Do I what?," Lane looked just as nervous as him.

"Do you think we should uh… do you think we should sit closer?," Kent asked hesitantly with a small gulp.

"Maybe," Lane nodded, "I guess that could work with trying to be closer to switch back."

Lane picked up the popcorn bowl and scooted closer to him. There was still somewhat of a distance between them, but not as big as one as before. They turned their attention back to the movie. Kent let out a small laugh.

"What?," Lane asked. There wasn't anything that funny said in the movie.

"That guy kinda looks like me," Kent pointed to the screen. Charlie Baker was asking his dad if he mentioned he didn't like him very much.

"No he doesn't," Lane shook her head.

"I think he does," Kent said.

"No," Lane shook her head, "He couldn't look like you… he's hot."

"Hey!," Kent laughed and hit her with a pillow.

"Ow! That hurt!," Lane hit him back with the same pillow. Then she grabbed a hand full of popcorn and chucked it at him. A popcorn fight had now commenced. They started laughing and once they were out of popcorn, their laughter settled down.

"You've got popcorn in your hair," Kent picked some out.

"So do you," Lane brushed it out of his hair. Kent's eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips and before he knew what he was doing, he started to lean in for a kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

Evil cliffhanger? Yes? No? ) :P Did you guys like the _Cheaper by the Dozen_ joke? In case there's a reader out there that doesn't understand the reference – Tom Welling (Clark) played Charlie Baker in the movie. ;)

And I just want to make sure that you guys know that I realize that _Cheaper by the Dozen_ didn't come to theaters until December of 2003 and therefore, there's no way they could really watch it on DVD, but I wanted both sets of Clois to watch the same movie… and there's always incontinuity in movies and TV shows – so I went with it. :P 8-) And just a little reminder, there are only 2 chapters and an epilogue left. 8-)

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… it belongs to others greater than I.

A/N: I guess it was a semi-evil cliffhanger. :P I can't believe how little this story has left to go. It seems like just yesterday I started to write it. They'll be making the switch back _very_ soon… ) Chapter 8 is about 7 pages and yet again, there's a bit of a cliffhanger. 8-)

Enjoy Chapter 8 of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_Lane picked up the popcorn bowl and scooted closer to him. There was still somewhat of a distance between them, but not as big as one as before. They turned their attention back to the movie. Kent let out a small laugh._

_"What?," Lane asked. There wasn't anything that funny said in the movie._

_"That guy kinda looks like me," Kent pointed to the screen. Charlie Baker was asking his dad if he mentioned he didn't like him very much._

_"No he doesn't," Lane shook her head._

_"I think he does," Kent said._

_"No," Lane shook her head, "He couldn't look like you… he's hot."_

_"Hey!," Kent laughed and hit her with a pillow._

_"Ow! That hurt!," Lane hit him back with the same pillow. Then she grabbed a hand full of popcorn and chucked it at him. A popcorn fight had now commenced. They started laughing and once they were out of popcorn, their laughter settled down._

_"You've got popcorn in your hair," Kent picked some out._

_"So do you," Lane brushed it out of his hair. Kent's eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips and before he knew what he was doing, he started to lean in for a kiss._

* * *

Now in _Switch_...

**Chapter 8**

Before their lips could meet, Lane snapped out of the trance, "I don't think we should be doing that sort of connecting."

"Sorry," Kent immediately apologized out of habit, "I didn't mean to, I mean, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Lane shrugged it off, "We're both in a very difficult and unusual situation and we're expected to connect and switch back."

"Right," Kent nodded.

"And so we're desperately trying to feel some sort of connection so we _can_ switch back," Lane continued.

Kent nodded again, "Right."

"That's all that was and there's no need for any apology, Clark," Lane replied and gave him a small firm nod. He continued to nod with her. There was a second pause before Lane jumped him, grabbing both sides of his head as her lips crashed on his.

"Lois," Kent managed between kisses, "Lois."

Lane jumped back, "Clark, sorry, I don't know what I… I'm sorry."

Kent licked his lips, "It's all right. Just the situation, right?"

"Yeah," Lane nodded, silently thanking him, "That's right, it's just the situation we're in."

"Let's get back to the movie," Kent suggested.

"Good idea," Lane said. She looked to Kent hesitantly and started to lean her head on his shoulder, silently asking if it'd be okay after the awkwardness that had just ensued. He answered her by gently pushing her head to lie on his shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her. They really were a perfect fit.

"I don't see how we're going to switch back," Lane said after a few moments and sat up off of Kent's shoulder, "This seems more like something our future selves should be doing. Maybe I should hide the watch somewhere and have our future selves find it in the past and they can do it."

"Lois, you're not making any sense," Kent shook his head with a laugh. She was kind of cute when she rambled.

"Don't you think this is something our future selves would have to do?," Lane was practically begging him to see reason, "I mean, after all, _they're_ the ones that are getting married, not us."

"Lois, I think we can switch," Kent said, "Zatanna seemed pretty confident that we could."

"Confidence is not the same thing as actually succeeding," Lane countered.

"That's true, but you have to have confidence in yourself before you can actually try something, right?," Kent replied.

"With confidence in yourself, comes success," Lane nodded, "Yeah, that's what the General always says."

"The General?," Kent wondered.

"My dad," Lane explained, "He's a three-star general and he always gives me advice – that was one of them."

"Your father sounds like he's a wise man," Kent said.

"He has his moments," Lane agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the only noise in the room was the movie going unnoticed. Kent broke the silence, "Let's get back to watching the movie, maybe we'll switch back soon."

"Okay," Lane nodded with an uneasy breath. They reassumed their original positions with Lane lying on Kent's shoulder with his arm around her.

* * *

**_2003 & 2011_**

Lane and Kent and Lois and Clark were in the same position on the same couch in their respective times. She had her head resting on his shoulder as his head rested on hers. Both sets of Lois and Clark had fallen fast asleep – their heartbeats beating in unison.

In the future, Lane and Kent snuggled closer together as each of them let out a contented sigh. They were in sync. The watch on Lane's wrist began to glow the familiar deep-purple, engulfing both of them. After a few moments, the glowing ceased.

* * *

**_2003_**

Jonathan and Martha entered the farmhouse quietly. They didn't want to intrude on anything. A soft blue glow was coming from the living room and they quietly entered the room to investigate.

"How sweet," Martha whispered at the couple curled up together on the couch. The blue glow was coming from the DVD player in sleep mode. An empty pizza box sat on the table next to them. Martha disappeared for a moment and came back with a blanket as she covered them up. Jonathan continued to stand and watch them.

"Do you think we should wake them up?," Jonathan whispered once his wife rejoined his side.

"No," Martha shook her head, "Let them sleep. I'm sure they need it."

Martha patted his chest and headed upstairs, but Jonathan remained in the same spot. He looked back at the couple one more time and couldn't help but smile. They looked so natural together. The moment he decided to join his wife upstairs was the moment Lois decided to wake up. She blinked rapidly at the unfamiliar man and gently shook Clark awake.

"Dad?," Clark sat up as much as he could with Lois lying on top of him.

"You two enjoy your evening?," Jonathan asked.

"I guess so," Clark was a little confused. What was he doing in the house?

"So you're Clark's dad?," Lois sat up, wiping her drool from the side of her mouth.

From that comment, Jonathan realized they must have switched back, "Nice to have you back, son… and nice to formally meet you, Lois."

"We're back?," Lois and Clark shot straight up at the same time. They were so tired they hadn't even realized it.

"Well, what year do you think it is?," Jonathan folded his arms.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and then looked back at Jonathan. Lois bit her lip, "I'm hoping you're going to say that it's 2003."

"Welcome back," Jonathan smiled.

"We did it," Lois lit up and punched Clark in the shoulder, "We did it."

"I told you we could," Clark nodded.

"Lois, I'll lead you to Clark's room. You can spend the night," Jonathan helped her up. Clark got up and started to follow them. Jonathan turned around, "You're not coming. You're spending the night on the couch. You two aren't married."

Lois laughed and winked at Clark as she followed Jonathan up the stairs. Clark smiled and shook his head, watching her retreating form. She was truly something, "No… not yet."

* * *

**_2011_**

A rooster crowed in the distance waking two sleeping forms on the couch. Lois mumbled, "I'm gonna freaking kill that rooster one of these days."

She fully opened her eyes and saw the blue screen from the DVD player going to sleep. Their situation flew back at her at full force, "Smallville! Wake up."

"Ow," Clark groaned and put his arm over his eyes, "What?"

"We fell asleep," Lois said.

"And your point would be what?," Clark said with his arm still over his eyes, "That's what people do at night."

"Clark!," she threw his arm off of his eyes, "Time travel, watching a movie to relax, being stuck in the past… let me know when I've struck a memory."

He sat straight up, "I didn't hear my parents come back last night."

Clark started to get up, but Lois stopped him by pressing her hand to his chest, "Clark, the watch."

He followed her gaze to her wrist. The watch was on her wrist. They had switched back. The Kent mega-watt grin appeared on his face and she mirrored his action, "Come on."

"Where are we going?," Clark was pulled into the kitchen.

"Blur us to the _Planet_ or something. _Watchtower_. Anywhere," Lois said, "I want to make sure everything's back to normal."

"Let's go to the _Planet_," Clark agreed. She jumped in his arms and in a second they took off.

Within a few seconds, they arrived in the basement's bullpen. Everything looked the way they remembered. As soon as they saw their nameplates in their respective places, they knew for a fact that they were back in the right time.

"Ms. Lane? Mr. Kent? What are you two doing here?," Jeff got their attention.

"Hey, Jeff," Clark nodded at the intern, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you guys took this week off to get ready for your wedding tomorrow," Jeff said.

Not to arouse suspicion, Lois just went with it, "Yeah, well we just couldn't stay away."

"Understandable, Ms. Lane," Jeff smiled and let out a nervous cough when he caught Clark's glance, "But you two really should get outta here. Mr. White doesn't want you two working this week. He wants you to concentrate on your wedding."

"Thanks, Jeff," Clark nodded and he went on his way.

"What happened?," Lois asked after she pulled him off into the storage closet, "We couldn't have possibly been gone that long. Does time move differently in the past."

"The calendar says that it's only a day or so after we left," Clark didn't understand it either.

"Do you think our switch made our younger selves change the wedding day?," Lois asked. It seemed like a ludicrous question, but after living in Smallville for so long and being engaged to an intergalactic traveler – nothing really seemed too out of the realm of possibilities.

"Could be," Clark shrugged, "Let's go to _Watchtower_. Maybe Ollie or Chloe can explain what's going on."

* * *

"That's right," Oliver nodded. He was on the phone when Lois and Clark entered the room. He didn't even notice them, "I ordered it a long time ago. Yes… thank you. I'll send over one of my couriers to pick it up."

"Oliver?," Lois tried to get his attention as he hung up.

"Hey," Oliver smiled, "You two switched back?"

"Yeah," Lois and Clark nodded.

"Great," Oliver was glad to see everything was back to the way it should be, "Then what are you guys doing together? Isn't it bad luck to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding?"

"That's the thing," Clark said, "Last time we checked, the wedding isn't supposed to be for another month."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, "It's always had the same date. Once you two announced your engagement, you've had the date set for tomorrow."

"Really?," Lois cocked her head.

"Yeah," Ollie nodded, "And it took you two long enough to finally get engaged. I have no idea what you two were waiting for."

"Neither do I," Clark shook his head, "I guess I just didn't want to rush it."

"Rush it?," Oliver laughed and walked up to them, "You two have been dating since I've met you."

"What?," Lois' eyebrows disappeared into her bangs.

"Are you two okay? You're acting a little strange," Oliver looked concerned.

"No, we're okay," Clark shook himself out of his little reservoir, "I think we're just a little tired that's all."

"I'm glad you two are back," Oliver nodded, "I'll see you guys at the farm later tonight with your mom. I'm picking her up from the airport."

"Why aren't I?," Clark asked.

"We've just got a few business things to cover for _Queen Industries_ and your mom thought it'd be easier if we got it out of the way before your wedding," Oliver furrowed his brows once again, "I thought we had that all straightened out. Are you _sure_ you two are okay?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded. Oliver didn't look convinced, but let it go, "I'll see you two later. Get some rest. I don't want you two to fall asleep before you exchange your vows."

"Right," Lois gave him an uneasy smile. They started to walk toward the exit when Oliver stopped them, "Lois! You do remember that Lucy is coming tonight with your altered wedding dress?"

Lois tried to hide her surprise at the mention of her little sister's name, "Of course."

Oliver nodded and flipped his cell phone back out. He gave them another nod as a goodbye and turned to make another call.

Once they were outside, Lois turned to Clark, "Something really screwy is going on here. I think something has changed from the switch. I mean, it looks like it's all changed for the better, but it's all still changed."

"Let's go back home," Clark suggested, "Maybe we'll find some albums or something that might show us anything else that might be different."

"Good idea," Lois agreed and in a flash they were back at the farm.

* * *

"I found some full albums," Lois said holding them up and sat on the couch. Clark pulled the album between them and opened it.

"So far, everything looks like I remember it," Clark said.

"Well no duh, you're like five in these pictures," Lois remarked, "Let's skip ahead."

"Here we go," Lois pointed to a picture of them, "I don't remember this being taken."

Clark took the picture out of the album and looked at the date on the back, "This is dated before I even met you – a year before."

"Looks like our past selves decided to stay in contact," Lois said and put the picture back. They skipped ahead a few pages and stopped on a page that made both of their hearts skip a beat.

**TBC**

I'm sure most of, if not all of you, have a wager as to what Lois and Clark are looking at in that album that made their hearts skip a beat. ) So, did you guys like how L&K became in sync with each other and were able to switch back? And what about Clark's comment when Jonathan led Lois upstairs? :P

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who's also just reading. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D

PS: I have no way of replying to "Lynn1991" since you left an unsigned review – I just wanted to clear up some of the stuff you had said in your review. I know the way Clark was in S2 with Lana, but he never met Lois Lane before either. ;) Plus, it's fanfiction – and we authors can "right some wrongs" so-to-speak. I just felt that the character development needed to flow at the rate I wrote, it just fit. There are a lot of wonderful long stories out there, but there's a point when some of them become too long-winded. So, I sped it up a bit :P I hope all the little issues haven't taken away from the enjoyment of the story as a whole. The _Cheaper by the Dozen_ thing was just something fun that I thought would be cute even with the inconsistency of the release of the movie in 2003 – but like I said, there's always inconsistencies in TV shows and movies anyway which is why I went with it. The stuff with Zee… she's not a villain or anything. Zatanna loves magic, what can I say? Plus, there wouldn't be a story if Lois didn't open the gift early, plus, maybe Zee _did do_ it on purpose. ;) :)

My "?,"" – that little issue has been addressed before on another site. I know it's grammatically incorrect and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know. :) The reason I keep doing it is because I find that it is a lot easier on the eyes when reading a lot of dialogue – it has a nice flow and it's sort of my signature style. 8-)

There is one thing with Zee that you questioned that I hope is answered in I believe the epilogue. I thank you for your detailed review and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story like you said at the beginning of your review. And if you can, when/if you reply again, it'd be great if you signed the review so I can reply to you privately. :) :D Thanks again for your review. :)


	10. Chapter 9 & Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… it belongs to others much greater than I.

A/N: After thinking about it, I think it'd be great if I posted the rest of the story before _Lazarus_ on Friday. 8-) So, I'm giving you guys a double-update – the last chapter and the Epilogue together. They're both short, plus I'm sure you guys don't mind. ;)

I hope you guys like what L&C see in that picture. And there's going to be another little surprise that I hope you like. If it doesn't make sense, I'll try to explain it at the end of the chapter in my bottom author's note. ) I hope you all have enjoyed this story. :)

Enjoy the rest of _Switch_…

_Previously in **Switch**..._

_"I found some full albums," Lois said holding them up and sat on the couch. Clark pulled the album between them and opened it._

_"So far, everything looks like I remember it," Clark said._

_"Well no duh, you're like five in these pictures," Lois remarked, "Let's skip ahead."_

_"Here we go," Lois pointed to a picture of them, "I don't remember this being taken."_

_Clark took the picture out of the album and looked at the date on the back, "This is dated before I even met you – a year before."_

_"Looks like our past selves decided to stay in contact," Lois said and put the picture back. They skipped ahead a few pages and stopped on a page that made both of their hearts skip a beat._

**

* * *

**

Now the rest of _Switch_...

**Chapter 9**

"That's…," Lois couldn't even get the word out.

"Dad… and Oliver," Clark managed.

"But Oliver said that he had some business to work out with your mom," Lois was confused, "Doesn't that mean she's still senator?"

"It looks like from these pictures on _this_ page that Mom took over for my dad," Clark put some pieces of the puzzle together.

"Does that mean your dad is still alive?," Lois asked.

"He died about a year before I even met Oliver," Clark said, "And there's a picture of them standing together… I think it's safe to say it's a possibility."

They flipped a few pages and got another shocker – a wedding photo, "Chloe's married?"

"Looks like," Clark nodded and swallowed, "It looks like she's married to Bart."

Before they could flip through more pages in the album, they heard a noise in the kitchen. Quickly, they both got up to see what it was and stopped in their tracks. They were met with two faces they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Morning you two," Jonathan smiled, setting down some bags.

"Hey, Lois… CK," Jimmy nodded as he set down more bags.

"Oh my God, Jimmy!," Lois started to tear up and she engulfed the young photographer in a bear-hug.

"Lo-is, you're cutting off my oxygen," Jimmy squeaked and she let him go.

"Shouldn't you be out by Route 31 setting things up?," Jonathan asked. Clark shook his head. He was still in a little bit of shock. Jonathan just kept talking, "You know, to set up for the wedding?"

"We're getting married near Route 31?," Lois asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy laughed, "You thought it'd be fun because it's where you found Clark after he disappeared for awhile before his senior year of high school."

"Are you guys okay?," Jonathan asked.

"Not really. So much…," Lois shook her head and Clark finished her line of thought, "So much has changed."

"Changed?," Jimmy was confused.

Jonathan looked between Lois and Clark and everything started to become a little clearer to him, "Jimmy, why don't you get all the ingredients out for when Martha gets here. I need to talk to Lois and Clark for a moment in private."

"All right," Jimmy nodded and started to take things out of bags as Jonathan, Lois, and Clark went into the living room.

"I think I know what's going on," Jonathan started once Lois and Clark sat on the couch and he sat in his chair.

"You do?," Clark asked.

"Things have changed since you two switched back, huh?," Jonathan said. Lois and Clark nodded slowly.

"I hope they've changed for the better," Jonathan folded his hands together.

"You have no idea," Lois gave him a small smile.

"I always knew your friendship would blossom into something more," Jonathan commented, "And not just because I knew you'd be getting married from your visit to the past."

"How did you know then?," Clark asked.

"You were growing up," Jonathan answered, "You became less and less obsessed with Lana and just became good friends with her. Even she could see the spark between you and Lois. She's flying in this afternoon for the wedding with Pete."

"With Pete?," Clark asked.

"Yeah, they're married," Jonathan nodded.

"Looks like that relationship panned out," Lois commented.

"And Chloe's married to Bart?," Clark couldn't quite believe it.

"Yeah," Jonathan leaned forward with his hands still folded, "They're driving in for the wedding too. Chloe wouldn't let him run them in. It's not going to be that big of a gathering, just friends and family from both sides."

"Is Kara coming?," Clark asked, hoping that whatever changes that were made, he didn't change not knowing his cousin.

"Of course," Jonathan smiled, "J'onn too… as well as the rest of the Justice League. So it's going to be a _little_ bit bigger, but so many people wanted to attend your wedding. Besides, there's enough room in that field."

"So all of these changes came about because Clark and I met earlier than what we remember?," Lois started to see the reason.

"I guess so," Jonathan shrugged, "I don't know what happened before."

"This is amazing," Clark smiled.

"I told you I was good for you, Mr. Kent," Lois teased and knocked Clark with her shoulder. They all exchanged smiles.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

"You look absolutely stunning, Lois," Martha placed the veil on her head, "I was waiting for the moment you'd be ready to wear it."

"It only looks good because it was yours, Mom," Lois looked back at the woman she's considered a mother for a long time.

"Just make sure my new brother-in-law won't tear it," Lucy grinned, coming up behind Lois and Martha.

"Shut it, Lucy," Lois hit her little sister on the arm with a small slap.

"I could just kill the General for not coming," Lucy sighed.

"I'm sure he wanted to come, Lucy," Martha said, "But it'd be a little hard for him to come from where he's stationed right now. Just make sure you get everything on tape."

"I will," Lucy said and tapped the video camera in her hand, "I can't believe my big sis is getting married to a farm boy… I thought you were into nerds with glasses."

"Clark has his moments," Lois smiled at her inside joke. She turned from the mirror, "Have I thanked Mr. Kent yet for walking me down the aisle?"

"Only about fifty times," Martha fixed Lois' hair so it'd fall just perfectly on her shoulders, "It's his honor, sweetheart… and I think it's about time you'd call him 'Dad'."

"I'm still getting used to…," Lois started and stopped. She didn't want to say she was still getting used to him being alive. The only two people who remembered the other timeline was her and Clark. Instead she said, "I'm still getting used to calling you "Mom", Mom."

"I'm sure he would love if you started calling him "Dad"," Martha assured her, "And I don't think your father would mind either."

"True," Lucy said, "He liked Clark's dad the last time he visited."

"Come on," Martha ushered her girls, "Let's get going. I'm sure the guys and the guests are already almost to your field."

"You never told me what happened in that field when you found Clark," Lucy turned to her sister as they made their way to the car.

"And I never will," Lois smirked and as soon as Lucy got in the car, Lois bit her lip at the memory.

* * *

"Ready to take the plunge, CK?," Jimmy came up behind Clark. Oliver and some of the other members of the league were setting up all the chairs in the field. It was at the time of year where everything was plowed.

"Yup," Clark took a breath, "I just can't believe that it's finally happening."

"I can," Jimmy commented, "It really took you guys long enough… Listen, CK, I can't thank you enough for choosing me as your best man. I mean, you've known your friend Pete from the sandbox and Oliver…"

"Stop right there, Jimmy," Clark cut him off, "They're my best friends too, but believe me when I say that I'm just glad you could be here today."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Jimmy nodded with sincerity.

"James," Kara popped up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, "Could you help Chloe and I out for a moment?"

"Sure," Jimmy smiled and nodded back at Clark, following Kara to help out with the finishing touches of the ceremony.

Jonathan came up behind Clark with his hands on Clark's shoulders, "Ready, son?"

"Beyond ready," Clark said, "Is she here yet?"

"She just pulled up on the side of the road," Jonathan answered, "Oliver and Perry are helping with her train."

"Dad?," Clark started.

"Yes, son?," Jonathan signaled for him to continue.

"Could you, uh…," Clark gestured to his untied bow-tie around his neck. Jonathan smiled and with a nod, started tying it, "I've never been prouder of you son."

"Thanks, Dad," Clark was keeping his tears at bay.

"I better get to Lois," Jonathan finished with Clark's tie, "She can't give herself away."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_ started to play. All of the guests sat on either side of the make-shift aisle in the field. The canopy that Oliver had ordered was a beautiful vibrant blue and stood over where Lois and Clark would be wed. Martha, Lucy, Chloe, and Lana were all standing on one side waiting for Lois; and Jimmy, Oliver, Pete, Bart, and Perry were waiting on the other side of Clark.

Lois' arm was through Jonathan's as they got closer and closer to Clark. Clark's eyes were locked with his soon-to-be wife's and he couldn't help but smile. As he watched his father and Lois come closer to him, he was overcome with a memory that only he and Lois shared:

_"Look," Lois sat on the edge of Clark's couch in his loft, "Sometimes, you gotta tuck your feelings away until it's the right time – like stuffing dollars into a piggybank for a bike you can't quite afford."_

_"Except, I can't quite imagine there is anyone else out there," Clark replied, sadly._

_"Well you never know, Clark," Lois started to assure him, "Maybe when you finally crack open that piggybank, you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike – you've really been saving for a **Harley**."_

_Clark managed to give Lois a small smile. There were times when she absolutely astonished him, "There are times when I think you don't know me at all… then others where I think you know me better than anyone."_

_"Well, that's what I'm here for, Smallville," Lois smiled, "One save at a time."_

Clark came out of the memory once Lois and Jonathan approached. He barely even heard the minister ask his father who was giving Lois away to be wed. He watched Jonathan pull Lois' veil over her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his place behind Jimmy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister started, "We're gathered here today in this field… Lois and Clark's field to _finally_ join these two in matrimony."

All of the guests nodded in agreement at the word the minister decided to emphasize. He continued, "It is to my understanding that you two have decided to recite your own vows. Lois, would you like to go first?"

"As always," Lois smiled. Lucy stepped up and handed Clark's ring to Lois. She took Clark's hand and hovered the ring in front of the finger it would remain on for the rest of his life. She took a deep breath and began, "Smallville, we have been through _so_ many things together – more than I can say or even imagine. We've been through the good, the bad, and even life-threatening situations. And through all of that, one thing is for certain… we have each other's backs. Whether it is emotional or physical, we're there for each other. Now we can start the greatest adventure of all."

She slipped the ring on Clark's finger with one of the biggest smiles she could ever give. Jimmy stepped up and handed Lois' ring to Clark as he took Lois' hand and did the same, "Lois. Lois Lane, what can I say? You crashed your way into my life and even though I didn't think so at first, I'll be forever grateful that you did. You're unlike anybody I ever met. Don't worry, that's a good thing. I admire so much about you – your drive, your compassion, your strength, and above all, your ability to love. You put your whole soul into everything you do and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

He slipped the ring on her finger with the same big smile on his face. Lois and Clark looked to the minister, silently telling him that they were ready for him to continue. The minister smiled and looked to Clark, "Do you Clark Joseph Kent take Lois Joanne Lane to be your wedded wife? Will you honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Clark's eyes danced with emotion.

The minister looked to Lois and asked, "And do you Lois Joanne Lane take Clark Joseph Kent to be your wedded husband? Will you honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"You better believe it," Lois answered with a small laugh. Clark couldn't help but smile once again. He knew Lois had to be different.

"That's good enough for me," the minister laughed, "If there is anyone present who feels that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace… It is my honor to pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Clark grabbed Lois by the waist and dipped her down in a deep and passionate kiss. Their friends and family at their sides and in the chairs were on their feet applauding and whistling. He lifted Lois up and released her from the kiss.

As soon as they were done kissing, the minister proclaimed, "It is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent!"

Clark picked Lois up bridal style and captured her mouth with another kiss with more applause. The guests got up and started to mingle, but one guest in particular strolled right up to Lois and Clark with a huge smile, "Congratulations."

"Zatanna," Lois was let back down to her own two feet, "Nice to see you in the right time."

"Me too," Clark said.

"I hope that all of your heart's desires have been fulfilled today," Zatanna continued with a knowing smile.

"They have," Lois put her arm around Clark's waist as he did the same. Zatanna gave each of them a hug and went on her way.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Zee gave us that magic watch knowing I'd open it early on purpose," Lois commented.

"Maybe," Clark shrugged, "She works in mysterious ways."

Jimmy started up some music as the rest of the Justice League moved the chairs to the side to make a dance floor. Lois and Clark were the first to start swaying to the music, "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Clark Kent?"

"Wonderful," Lois tilted her head back to get a better view of her new husband, "How does it feel to be Mr. Lois Lane?"

"Amazing," Clark pressed his forehead against hers, "Now it's time for the rest of our wishes to come true." They shared another kiss and swayed to the music with their heartbeats beating in unison – and started floating a few inches off the ground.

**THE END**

Well… that's all I wrote. :) *hug* If any of you are a little confused as to how things changed, allow me to explain. Lois and Clark decided to stay in contact after they switched back, the memories of the future intact. Clark still was a little blinded by Lana – that didn't go away right away, Martha still lost the baby because Clark still destroyed his ship, and then fast-forwarding a bit, Clark eventually lost his Lana blinders and began to go with Lois. Lana and he just stayed good friends.

The main thing that might not make sense is why Jimmy is alive… well, after Lois and Clark started to date, events in the timeline began to change – one chain of event was changed and eventually they got to Season 8 and Jimmy was never involved with Chloe so Davis was no danger to him – so he lived. 8-)

If any of you are still confused at all, just let me know and I'll try to explain it as best I can. :D

I haven't started any new Smallville stories yet. I have one in mind, but I need to flesh it out and think of a title before I start anything. My Castle story is still in the works too… ;)

Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) :D

Thanks to everybody who just read it. I appreciate you too! :D

Clois Forever! :D


End file.
